My Mother is a Hair Dresser
by Fuebi
Summary: My name is Roxas Bell. My mother is a hair dresser. Oh and I dislike woman in general. Discontinued for various reasons.
1. Chapter 1

If I was smoking crack I'm pretty sure I would notice. Now welcome to "My Mother is a Hair Dresser"

* * *

My mother is a Hair Dresser.

I know, funny.

My dad doesn't live with us, so I live with my mother upstairs over the shop where she works. The place is actually quite nice if you ask me. It's in a nice part of town, with nice people. It has all that and more.

However I don't like it.

Since I was born I have always been surrounded by woman; other guys would be reaping the benefits. I would rather barf. Don't get me wrong, it's just that because I was born surrounded by woman I couldn't stand them. As I was growing up I started thinking that there was no one outside of who my mother associated with. Oh I was _so _wrong.

So I remember this one time a man came into my mom's salon. I was too young then but I knew that he was flirting with her, and that made me very angry because I didn't know the guy. I picked up some scissors, ran over, and stabbed that mother fucker in the leg. My mother was terrified and the guy was pissed.

You're probably wondering why this relates to why I don't like _woman_, well the story gets worse.

The dude turned out to be an actual nice guy; compared to all the other people my mother was surrounded by. It was actually made me amazed. Later on my mother actually started dating the dude. His name was Rob, that's all I pretty much remember about him. That and he had a son that I loved.

As I grew up my mother and that dude started seeing each other more, so I got to see his son more and more, which I was happy about. His name was Hayner. Me and him would screw around and get into trouble all the time, I loved it; but soon enough it had to end.

By that time my mother had been dating Rob for three months. Soon enough I thought they were married. I saw them kissing all the time and wondered what it was like, so I wanted to investigate.

Hayner and I were playing in the backyard when it happened… He and I were playing in the sandbox and I was trying to make a sand castle, but I kept failing miserably. Hayner saw this and decided to help, and with his help we made an awesome sandcastle (which in today's standards would be called a piece of crap) so I wanted to thank him, but I didn't know how, so then I got the brilliant idea and planted one big wet one on his lips. He was sort of freaked, but Rob was freaked out most of all. He was in the backyard and screamed at me. (Rob has a big fit of homophobia) Rob even got my mother involved by saying crap like, "I don't want to date a woman with a queer for a son," and crap like, "That faggot better stay away from my son," It was such a poignant affect for my mother that she actually begged for his forgiveness.

I couldn't understand it but I was actually really upset with my mother. My mom had never been that weak, she would never let a man get her down, she had all her girlfriends to support her and she never had a problem with homosexuals before either. I felt betrayed.

After a lot of screaming and crying Rob was settled down and actually decided to stay, but as long as Hayner stayed away from me he was good. He and I never really listened to that rule though. We always hung out with each other and soon enough the incident was forgotten and Rob actually got married to my mother. I was now part of the Kelly family, so that made me Roxas Kelly.

Later in my life I told my mother I wanted to keep my last name from before, so I switched from Roxas Kelly, back to Roxas Bell. When I told my mother this she seemed kind of shocked, but understood. You're still probably wondering why I hate women so much, well we're getting there soon, just hang tight for a bit.

A few years went by and I developed a liking to school because I had met knew people. People like Pence, who could eat about anything, and Olette (I know a girl, but she was a real tomboy back then), she had more testosterone then any of us. By that time my friends and I were all in grade three. It was odd because I was the most mature out of all of them.

I was feeling sick one day and had to go home. I told the teacher who in turn called my mother. I was picked up from school and came home. When I got home I was sort of surprised, well more shocked then anything. There lying in the middle of the floor was Rob and a half naked woman having sex. My mother ran out of the house while she just left me to look at the mess they had made. While Rob tried to go after the "love of his life" I was staring at the blond bimbo in front of me. She had pin-straight hair, and insane golden eyes. She put her coat back on and flipped her hair and patted me on the head, while smiling! I was so angry, and she only fueled my anger. She said, "Hello there little boy, you're probably too little to understand this, but your daddy loves me now, okay? So why don't you run up too your room and wait for _your_ mommyto stop sobbing her wrinkled face off." I remember clenching my fist.

So as she turned around, I ran into the kitchen, found some scissors and stabbed _that _mother fucker in the leg, and then, again for good measure.

Rob and my mother got a divorce after that. Hayner was pretty upset but he _wanted _to live with us. His father was so angry; he actually slapped Hayner across the face. That was outside the court house. So while he was packing I snuck into the room and stabbed him in the leg, with the same pair of scissors I stabbed the blond bimbo with. It was like tasting candy.

I had to go the hospital for a broken arm after that.

Oh, hardy, har, har. I know, "I must have some sort of stabbing fetish," I only did it four times, twice to the same people if you must know. I was so chagrined with how my life was going. So then after all _that _they decided to get me a therapist. If I didn't think it was my fault already the therapist made it worse. I kept getting stupid thoughts in my head, like maybe it _was _my fault, but after a failed suicide attempt they told me "No" it wasn't my fault. So that left only one option. It was that one blond bimbo that caused it all. _She _was the one to blame, it was all her fault, ergo woman cause many problems.

My real father was now supporting my other brother (Real brother, Sora) and helping my mom too, that is until she suddenly went from _zero _to _hero _for all top modeling agencies and actors and actresses. She cut's everyone's hair now. Jessica Simpson, Mike Myers, Tom Cruise, some people from that show all teenage girls like, I think it's called _The OC. _But yeah, women…don't really enjoy their company. I would rather spend much more time with Hayner, or Sora. The typical boy if you will.

And if you want to know, I'm still going to therapy; my mom thinks I was subjected to too many things as a young child. Who is she kidding? If anything it made me a better person. I think it did, after the all the years of knowing my Teacher better then my own mother, I think it was well worth it, I would have grown up to be a pansy, like Sora. Oh well, at least I can have a drama free life for the time being…

Eight years have passed since all that has happened.

And you guessed it. I still don't find woman practical.

* * *

Whoa, I think I'm losing my touch, this would have been much longer, I think I was listening to "Viva la Vada" when listening to this, I don't know why, it has nothing to do with it.

This is just a little prologue for what is to come, I'm gonna start work on the next chapter right away, and I'm also working on the Kyo Kara Moau fanfiction that I'm working on, so don't worry, I'm not being...to...lazy...


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to apologize that Axel has not showed up in this chapter, and the fact that there is 11x13-ness in this chapter, I am ever sorry, but I am working up to AkuRoku-ness, do not worry!

* * *

Day 1

I was pretty sure that living on top of a hair salon meant that you were a weirdo, but most of my friends found it…cool. Goes to show you what kind of people I befriend.

Out of all my friends (which pretty much includes Hayner, Pence, and Olette) Hayner would probably be the leader, while I stuck to the side, and kept applying for any collage I could get my hands on. I was starting to have random bouts of trepidation throughout the entirety of the year. It was almost over. It was the end of the school year; it was the beginning of the end.

I think anyone can tell you that I'm not really a "go getter" but if I needed to complete a task, I do it, unless that task is less then important. Here is a good example: when Pence wants someone to do his homework, and begs me. No can do, I will not do it. So I was a little uneasy when school was ending. The teachers were suddenly being nice to the seniors and not giving us as much work as I would have preferred, which meant I had nothing to occupy my time with something, which over all meant that I had to actually _socialize. _Hayner seemed to fix that right up though. One day as we came into the salon that my mother owned he went up to the woman at the front of the desk and started flirting with her.

I only pinched my nose in annoyance and kept walking towards the back. I opened up the door with the large poster of a man with gelled hair and ocher eyes. As I walked through I saw that the back had had some changed décor; I could only assume one person. I sighed and started climbing the metal winding stairs up to where my living place resided. It was a nice place. I didn't really consider it an apartment; it was more like a large house planted on top of a small business. I realized that my mother was probably out buying more supplies for her salon, and not for her family like a woman should.

I sighed inwardly. It seemed that I would have to do the grocery shopping…_again. _I went down the small hall and turned to the right, where my room was. It was a fairly large room. There was a computer at one side, a book self to the other, a bunch of dirty clothes on the floor that should have been washed months ago. Mmm, smelt like home. I instantly went for the computer, dropping my bag along the way. I booted up the (evil) Mac and started doing my homework for the last four days.

Four days…four days until we were officially no longer high schoolers. It frightened me that I would no longer have anything to hang onto as I tried to rise to the top; from the son of a hair dresser to the president of a huge company.

Okay, maybe I had huge ambitions but it made me have something to look forward too. I had my entire life planned out by now. I would go to collage. A good one. Like Princeton or something like that. I would then continue on like that, gaining millions until I died from natural causes. I would have died a happy man. Without a wife thank you.

Oh I know, I know, I _know. _I'm being sexist, right? Well damn _right _I am! Woman cause _all _conflicts. I promise that I will swear off of woman for the rest of my life. So, where was I? Oh right. My ambitions.

I want everyone to know that even though I'm still an eighteen-year-old I can still have large ambitions, and no one can convince me otherwise. Now back to what I was _actually _trying to get at. Hayner came into my room, a large Cheshire grin on his face. He patted me on the back and gripped for his chest, for more dramatic effect. "Oh Roxas, how could my brother act so stoic when the end of the school is in less then a week! Today is Friday! Come on, let's go partying! I got the woman at the front to give me some money, told her I needed it for groceries, HA!" I half turned towards my step brother and glared. He was acting as if he owned the world again! Oh my Gods, how could a single human being be so obnoxious?

I still love Hayner, but I was human too. I sighed at turned around in my chair to stare at Hayner. "What if I told you I was actually planning to buy food? I actually needed the money for that?" He pouted his lips and crossed his arms, acting as stubborn as ever. "Whatever, I'm going out, I told mom _we _would be back late, she said to stay out of trouble, and who is gonna keep me out of trouble, huh? Just _who _will save me from the bad people that want a taste of my young and supple body? You tell me; _who _Roxas?" I wanted to punch him. Really, who does he think he is? Trying to guilt me into going with him, that wasn't fair; he _knew _I couldn't say 'no' to him. "Fine you pussy wimp," I got up from my chair and walked out, Hayner behind me. I could feel his smile burn a hole through my head. It was like being killed with a beam of light.

I stocked out of the hall, past the living room, and into the kitchen. This is where I proceeded to write a note to my mother about what we were doing (Going "out" could really mean anything) and wrote down there was some left over pasta in the fridge. I checked my wallet and sighed. I had about a forty on me, and my credit card, plus in case I got sick of _partying_ (and was too drunk too drive)I had the number of a taxi company on a slip of paper.

That was the night I met…_him. _

Ooooooo. Mysterious. _No! _It is not mysterious; it is me, being disgusted with myself over the fact that even his _name _shakes me to the core.

* * *

I went from my car (my favorite material possession) to the front of the doors of the large building. The entire building was…well it was massive. I heard the reverberating of the music bouncing off of the glass, making the entire place seem like a danger zone, but nobody seemed to really care about that. Just the fact that their sweating bodies were up against someone they didn't even know was enough for everyone in the place to go completely animalistic. Some bad Britney Spears song was on, telling everyone to back off. It was an ocean of bodies bumping and grinding up against one another trying to see if they could go home with someone in tow.

Hayner looked right at home.

He smiled at me and gestured for me to follow him into the maddening crowd. I groaned, but I didn't even hear myself with the techno beating against the glass panes. I pushed through the crowds to make it to the other side with the bar where Hayner was waiting and was already flirting on the bartender. She was about 5'4 with red hair that just reached her shoulders. She didn't really seem like Hayner's type; how do I know this? I live with him. That's how I know. (At this point I'm imagining all the sleepless nights, and shuddering at the memories) I shook my head and headed towards the glowing bar. The strobe lights were starting to give me a head ache, but I guessed it was for the people bumping and grinding on the dance floor. It made it seem as if their desires were causing the world to panic and morph all colours into just black and white.

Psshhh, I'm acting like a deep, mushy, hobbit. I took a seat and stared at the counter top. The lights were coming through plexiglas and were morphing from one colour to the next. The bartender zealously mixed drinks while Hayner took shot after shot of whatever he was drinking. I felt as if I was the black sheep of the heard.

That is until someone decided to sit beside me and pop my personal bubble. "So, planning to order something or stare at the glowing lights until you get a seizure?" I turned to the manly voice with a raised eyebrow. A pink haired man with the face of a god, but eyes that held a sinister meaning behind them. I could hardly tell that though because the fucking lights kept changing fucking _colours _on me! I shook my head and sighed, "Well don't you seem like a regular party pooper," I let my gaze drift towards the stranger and shrugged. He didn't seem too old; probably only a few years older then me.

The pink haired man (Seriously, what guy dyes his hair _pink_?) held out his hand. I took it with a sense of ease (DANGER, DANGER; PINK HAIRED QUEER STRAIGHT AHEAD!) and he stated his name like it was the coolest thing in the world, "The names Marluxia Garis, nice to meet you," I kept my faux appearance and tried not to scream, or laugh, at the man in front of me. "Roxas Bell, nice to meet you too," I turned back and ordered a random drink I heard of from a certain movie. Marluxia whispered to the bar tender and the scarlet haired girl nodded.

I was getting really bored here… I wasn't the party type, and Hayner _knew _that, he knew that I would rather stay home and order a pizza in, watch movies then go out partying, I just didn't find it entertaining bumping into other people who could have any kind of STD from that night. I downed my bitter drink. The alcohol burned going down my throat, it was like drinking liquid fire. The man known as Marluxia smirked at me and put his hand near mine, almost to the point of touching. "You need to loosen up, how about I buy you a drink?" I gave this Marluxia a dangerous look; however who was I to refuse a free drink? I replied, "Sure, it's your money," He smiled and asked for a drink I didn't catch the name of.

Five free drinks later my words were starting to slip from my mouth in a hazy mess. I didn't exactly know what happened but I was told I started dancing to some lame techno version of "Umbrella" with my new found friend named Marluxia (Who was only my friend while I was still intoxicated) I came to realize that bumping and grinding against sweating bodies wasn't that bad as I thought. Of all the people I was grinding with Marluxia seemed intent on having my groin rub against his leg at all times. Not like I minded (_AT THE TIME!_) but I was starting to get a little frisky. Sure I was a sexually frustrated teenage boy, but since I didn't enjoy women's company (few exceptions) what was the harm? It wasn't like anybody was going to find out, right?

Marluxia, as if a physic, started pulling me towards the back. We entered a door where all the stereo equipment was kept. The music was slightly dulled as he pushed me up against a wall. My mind became a hazy mess as he started to attack my mouth with heated kisses. I opened my mouth to allow more access and he took the initiative. I let the psycho explore the inside of my mouth, letting him know what I taste like. He started making a trail of frenzied kisses down my neck, where I let my head lean to the side to give him more room.

I felt as if I was floating on cloud nine. The adrenaline was pumping through my veins; the feeling of being caught was causing all my blood to rush to my neither regions where Marluxia noticed my probing problem. He let his hands run down my hips and then to where my zipper was, eventually unzipping it, while still shoving his tongue down my throat. I could feel myself start to become hotter as his hands went from my pants to my weeping member. And with one stroke I moaned in pleasure. He smiled into the kiss and started lowering himself towards where my pride was.

All too suddenly I felt my member be covered in a warm sensation. It felt so good that I had to let out a shudder of surprise and extreme bliss. I didn't know what I was missing. I was…sort of _glad _that Hayner decided to make me come. If I didn't come I would probably be ordering pizza and then jerk of to my hearts content, but this…this was _so _much better.

I would have thought this if I wasn't already trying to burst too quickly for the pink haired psycho. I was starting to breathe out hot air, and I could tell I was flushed. He started a steady rhythm going up and down my length, always keeping his eyes out for me. I could tell that he was one of those people that loved to watch their lovers burst. I tried to be cognizant of my surroundings, trying to keep the sweet bliss from ending too soon. Marluxia started sliding his tongue down the underside of my member, letting his tongue trace the vein and then kissing the tip, making the pre-cum coat his lips. He licked it off and started to suck harder. I cried out in sweet euphoria as I tried to grip onto the cold wall.

I looked down and saw the pink headed man start coddling my balls. My eyes widened to the size of saucers and it felt as if I would spill all over the place from all the pleasure at once, but I held back. The feeling was like a drug, I needed it to last forever. I closed my eyes and whipped my head from side to side. It felt so _good! _I finally knew why Hayner was such a ladies man. I paused my thinking as I gasped out. Marluxia went from sucking on my dick to deep throat-ing my dick. "I-ah, hah. Uhg, ah!" I couldn't hold it.

I let out a loud shudder. My shoulders shook from the earthquake that resided in my body. It was starting to become a problem for me to hold up my legs. Marluxia wiped his mouth off and got back up, kissing me on the lips and forcing his tongue inside my mouth. I was forced to savor my own essence. I knitted my eyes together at the odd taste and almost felt like gagging. Marluxia pulled back and smiled at my expression. He was of pure content, and so was I. I had never felt like that in my life, all I wanted was to experience it again, and again, and again. I shook my head to get rid of the exhilarating feeling. I was pretty sure that it was reaching 12 o'clock in the morning, but I was ready for bed. Marluxia smiled at me and walked away, a stupid smile on his face.

I walked out of the back stage access and headed for the bar. I ordered another drink and downed that in a record time of three seconds. I still had the heady sensation and my groin was protesting the lack of treatment. I looked down at my feet and tried to concentrate. I walked towards the door and headed outside. I tried to locate my car and frowned. Should I be driving home? No…but…Whatever, I was a mature adult. I could drive home by myself.

I quickly texted Hayner saying that I was leaving and he should call a cab. I sighed and everything after that was pretty much a blur. All I remember was getting home and stumbling into my room and thinking about the happenings of that night.

I had been given a blow job

A very _good _blow job, but…could it be better?

By that time I was starting to panic. I was going to become a sex addict! Oh _no! _But the feeling…

I didn't bother to take off my pants; I was too exhausted to do much of anything, so I just lay down and drifted off to sleep. I'm pretty sure after that my little experience I was going to have a wet dream, and wouldn't you know it, I did. I was dreaming of getting a blow job from Marluxia again, but he soon morphed into Seifer (A blond bully at my school that has long since stopped bullying now). Why him off all people, but whatever, all I know that it was the best dream I had ever had.

Oh so SUE me for being a typical guy and wanting a blow job okay? I am a sexually derived eighteen-year-old and therefore have the _right _to have simple pleasure in my life. I could tell that I was going to become something that I would never thought I would be. I know my friends knew I have never had a girlfriend, but they never really figured why. They didn't know that I didn't like women, and I knew that if I said something they would try to convince me that women are all mighty beings in the world. However after what happened tonight I don't think…I don't think I can think like that. Well I never really thought like that in the first place, but maybe…maybe I was…

_GAY?!_

* * *

Oh….yeah. This wasn't my first time writing a scene out like that, but I wish it could have been longer, it would have made it so much better…and I know, not many people expected 11x13 at all in this chapter but…you know what, we will see Axel in the next chapter I will guarantee you that much. Thank you for reading! Next chapter will be up very soon! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Whoa…I didn't know that this was so popular in its few days of life

**Author's note**: I am completely re-writing this for, well, who am I kiddin'? I hated it and felt it didn't give us enough insight on what could very well happen. So I changed it to something completely different and I also changed how Roxas and Axel met. Seeing as what happened was totally unoriginal and I consulted one of my friends who is reading the story and she also said that there was a lack of something. I am here today to find what the special "something" is. Therefore here I am re-writing it. I really don't want to give up on this, and I feel like if I don't get enough inspiration I may just have too. And ZEMYX! OMG YES!

**Disclaimer: **I don't see why these are so necessary but... Please excuse me for a second; I'm not really good at this…ahem…I do not own Kingdom Hearts and never will, and for all off you out there who think that one day you _will _I kindly suggest downloading a life. I do not own the rights to steal any sexy, flaming, slender pieces of man meat/ stud muffins, I do however have an awesome plan where if I cannot have them I shall pair every single sexy boy with another boy and get them in a single room where the Seme will proceed to pound the more docile blond into the mattress. Now to my…excuse of a fan fiction.

To Pickle. Because I have never had a better yaoi buddy.

* * *

Day 1 (Axel)

Half-baked ideas were usually inspired from being backed off of your ass while the other part came from a small little voice in the back of your head that wouldn't stop nagging you, so you defy it just for the fucking hardy-har-hars; this was almost a general rule for adolescent teens. Axel was very accustomed to this rule. He was in the back store room from one of the many places one of his close friends worked; oh Demyx was an odd one. The weed didn't help that much either; that and he was a flaming homosexual and he saw the world as a huge flower field that he was free to frolic gaily through. Demyx probably wouldn't deny these claims.

The half baked ideas consisted of him and Demyx running down the street naked, for the world to see what god bestowed upon them. They didn't even make it out of the bookstore before Leon had thrown two hard cover copies of a vampire book **(1)** that a sweet teenage girl wearing an orange shirt and taupe pants was just about to purchase. Leon growled at Demyx and Axel and told them to get their clothes back on. The brunette wanting to buy the books smiled and asked "Are they half price now?" Leon sighed in woe and nodded dejectedly.

He would kill those two if it was the last thing he did.

Now as Axel and Demyx were putting their skivvy's back on Axel noticed something. "Demyx, when the _hell _did you get a tattoo on your_ ass_?" this aroused many questions about the Heart shaped tattoo that Demyx was less then comfortable then telling and Demyx was a pretty open guy. Heck he _laughed _at the closet Axel refused to get out of. The story was one that consisted of Demyx, Zexion, and Marluxia.

Demyx stood in place his pants half way down his legs.

"And…?"

"Well…do I have to tell you now? Can't I tell you when I'm not sober or something?" Demyx has this weird fidgety thing with his fingers where he entwined his digits together in an effort to crack them, trying to get rid of the awkward silence that would permeate the air when something happened that was like itching powder for Demyx's smile-y, fun loving, rainbow and flamboyant self. Not to say that Axel didn't mind that about the mullet haired teen, not to say the least. Axel loved Demyx; he was like a brother to him and that would make him the older brother. Axel took this job with a sort of pride though. If some random SOB wanted to go out on a date with Demyx, he would have to get through Axel first, which was quite hard, considering every single SOB was an asshole only wanting sex (which teenage boy doesn't nowadays?). Demyx didn't mind this at all though, he trusted Axel's judgment.

Axel didn't mind if Demyx wasn't going to tell him…okay maybe he cared, a lot, but that meant he was being protective over him, that's a normal brother response, totally normal. "Demyx…do you mind if we go somewhere tonight, I totally need a break from work right now and I think a party would fit that," Demyx, acting very Demyx like smiled and did a corny thumbs up, "Sure, why not, can I bring Zexy?" Axel smiled. Those two were connected the hip for all the fiery red head knew.

Axel's smiled quickly turned into a frown and he said out loud, "Does that also mean that Marly and Larx are coming?" Axel swore that he couldn't stop from saying those stupid, retarded nicknames for the life of him. Demyx rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding Axel's emerald stare. This meant that _Yes Marluxia was coming along with that fag hag Larxene_. "Fuck, _Demyx! _You _know _me and those two don't get a long!" Embarrassing details to be revealed, that much is sure.

Demyx flinched back but rebounded. He was good at that Axel noted. "What did they _do _to you Axel? You were friends one day and then just _kaput_, it ends!" The red head curled back in defeat. A story that he didn't want to share. A story that he promised _not _to tell. It was degrading and Axel was too proud to put out his feelings. Guys don't do that, besides Demyx, that's why Demyx was always considered the bravest out of their little entourage.

So after many hours (Read: Minutes) Demyx left, Zexion walking right behind them.

There's something everyone should know about the slate-haired teen. Zexion is smart. Too smart. So when Axel asked him what he thought about Demyx (He was drunk, that much Zexion remembers) he knew _exactly _what he was getting at, and of course Zexion knew better and decided feelings were for the weak, so why were his always seeming to bubble back to the surface when Demyx was around? He would have to look into that.

Axel walked in front while Demyx was talking animatedly with Zexion who, by the way, couldn't get the small feeling in the pit of his stomach to disperse. Axel Chevalier knew exactly what Zexion Russo was so timid about though. He flipped his hair back with a dramatic look and gave a heavy sigh, "Oh we Canadians are so observant, don't you Americans think?" He snickered when Zexion only rolled his eyes; Demyx however raised his eyebrow, wondering what their conversation meant.

Now let's skip a few hours, when things start to become interesting.

Axel was indeed at that party, well more like a rave. Demyx and Zexion were dancing, Larxene was in the girls' washroom, probably trying to pick up some innocent young girl and have her way with her, and Marluxia…was no where in sight.

He looked around. He certainly was with them when they _came_, so where the hell did he run off too? He looked towards his left and saw the pink haired man sitting and chatting with someone, but he was blocking the view. Suddenly he leaned back, laughing at his own crude joke.

Axel was shocked.

He saw an angel in the form of a blond, blue eyed teen. He turned away quickly and fought back an upcoming blush, quickly spreading from his neck. He almost matched his hair colour. He slowly turned back, and saw the blond give Marluxia a curious glance before saying something; he looked like he had an attitude when he said it. He smiled but frowned when he saw the teen have a drink placed in front of him. What was he doing? Then it hit him.

Marluxia was trying to get the kid _drunk_. Oh shit, he only looked sixteen too! Axel started squeezing his glass, in a desperate attempt to think up a plan, but in that time he realized those fifteen minutes had gone by, and the blond that he seemed so protective over was now smashed and dancing with Marluxia.

Axel turned around and widened his eyes in panic. He quickly shot off into the crowd of sweating bodies grinding up against each other and quickly found sight of the two. They were deemed too close in his opinion. He growled and started back towards his seat. "Damn Marluxia and his fucking fetishes for young boys, stupid Michael Jackson clone, fucking dipshit" Good thing that it was a rave that consisted of bad techno remixes so no one was able to hear Axel and his lame attempt at an insult towards Marluxia.

So Axel just sat there, occasionally dancing; the liquor charging his system and keeping an eye on the pink haired bastard. _Axel you perverted bastard, Marluxia wants to bang some random dude, not my problem, just let him be. _While he was arguing with himself he only half noticed Marluxia drag the blond away and into the back.

Axel felt shocked, but if not a little curious. He followed them, and wouldn't you know he was _not _riddled with guilt. He was pissed, beyond belief. Marluxia was taking advantage of a guy that was drunk off his rocker. What a low life! He hid behind a tall piece of equipment and would look every now and then before realizing that he himself was a dirty pervert and hearing wasn't as bad.

Every time he heard the blond make some kind of moan or gasp his face would heat up more. He loved the way that voice sounded, but hated the fact that Marluxia was the one causing them; he was doing it for himself because he felt like he needed to take advantage of a guy that was completely smashed, poor guy, though the way he looked, it was anything but pitying, he was so gorgeous when he was trying not to come. The voice was so memorizing too, he thought about it the entire time.

He thought about that voice when he went back outside into the sea of bodies.

He thought about that voice when he drove home with Zexion and Demyx in the back seat.

He thought about that voice when he went to sleep.

And he dreamt about that voice; that face; those blue eyes under him, screaming his name, asking for more.

It was one hell of a dream. No wonder he woke up with a hard on in the morning.

* * *

Axel liked mornings. It was like the rest of the world was asleep and he could get a little time in for himself before anyone came in trying to destroy it. This is exactly why when he jerked off that morning while in the shower he thanked mornings for the gift of waking him up early, so he wouldn't have the problem to deal with at a later time when Demyx was probably planning to burst into his house.

Once his _business _was taken care of he made himself a healthy breakfast (Read: bagel with slathered on cream cheese) and a healthy drink (Read: coffee with one to many scoops of sugar). After his eyes were clear he got dressed in some street clothes that he found lying around his room. Once he locked his door for his apartment he left; out into the sunny day that awaited him.

That is until "OH MY GOD, GUESS WHAT HAPPENED?!" Demyx came running down the street just to jump on Axel. The red head looked at the bubbly teen and sighed, asking "What happened?" (Read: What in God names happened that you had to fucking _plow _into me and almost give me a concussion?!) Demyx gave a face splitting grin and yelled out for the world to hear, "ZEXY KISSED ME!" And that, ladies and gentlemen was what caused Axel to sputter and faint, right on the cement of New York.

When he finally came too he took off running to _Hot Spot_ the place that Zexion and Demyx worked. Demyx of course was left on the street wondering where in the hell Axel was running off too. Once arrived at Hot Spot Leon looked at him strangely, "Where the hell is Neroh? Isn't he usually in tow with you?" Right…he had left Demyx alone at that street corner. Woops. Well too late now. He had to look for Zexion. "Where the hell is that purple haired bitch?" Leon leaned back. The aura that Axel was emitting was almost killing the floor where he stood.

Leon gave a heavy sigh. _Great _he thought _another thing to fix_. Leon pointed to the left. The large store was about the size of Chapters and had a small coffee shop to one side for people who felt like they needed a quick fix of caffeine, though if Demyx wasn't working then there was only one other place for Zexion to be.

So Zexion was a chef. He liked to cook, which is why he spent a large majority of his time in the cooking section of the book store. There he was reading through various cooking books, seeing if he could memorize them and use them later that night. He would then put everything he did onto a single tab card and put away into his little box of recipes. He was reading a recipe about muffins when Axel bulldowsed his way into the section that Zexion tried so hard to keep organized.

"You little _shit!_" Yes, this is how Axel starts off most of his conversations

Zexion pushed his glasses farther up on his face, "What, pre tell, happened for you to be so angry Axel?" Oh but he _knew_. "You're just like all the rest aren't you? Only wanting _sex _huh_? _You're _relationship _will turn into a relation-_shit _if you think sex is the only thing Demyx is looking for!" **(2)** Axel was steaming in place. His eyes were mere slits, and his bony digits were packed into tight fists as he was ready to punch the living day lights out of him. Zexion sighed, and looked up at Axel, closing his book in the process, "You're wrong,"

Axel was surprised at this claim, "What the _fuck _do you mean _wrong? _That's what everyone's been wanting from the very _beginning_! How are you _different_?" Axel, although still very angry, let his hand relax slightly. This made Zexion think that it was a good sign to start talking, "I've known Demyx for a very long time, what in that time do you think I have realized?" The pyro's mind was still fogged with anger, so Zexion answered for him, "I care for Demyx, deeply, I wouldn't want him to become hurt, I _want _to be there for Demyx when he's sad, but I'll also try my hardest to make sure that that never happens for him. He'll be happy, like he usually is, and he won't be depressed. I _care _for him, that's more then most of the people you scared off."

Axel, now _very _surprised at these claims, finally let his clenched hands fall back limp at his sides.

And that was how Zexion was given an _"Okay!" _from Axel.

Not really that romantic, but Zexion seemed determined.

And Axel had also yet to determine if the perpetual hard-ons he was so prone to getting just from thinking about the blond was good or not. Hard-ons weren't romantic, and neither was Axel, so why was it that he found himself in front of Marluxia's and Larxene's apartment, his hand hovering over the door, wondering if he should knock on it or not just to ask about the angel he saw last night?

Axel Chevalier sighed and turned around, but not before someone opened up the door, that someone was Marluxia Garis in all his pink-haired, gay glory. "Oh, hello _Axel_"

"_Marluxia_"

As one could see, their hate ran deep for each other much like Coke and Pepsi. "Look, I'll cut to the chase. Who was that guy you were talking to last night?"

"The one I sucked off? Roxas, I think his name was, why would you ask, Axel Cheva-_queer_?" Oh…that one stung. He would get back at him. "Oh, none of your business, Marluxia _Gay_-ris." Marluxia smiled, and Axel took note of his insane white teeth and the fact that his lips were shinning. Oh damn, he actually wore _lip gloss. _"I deserve that. Now really, are you actually interested in the guy? I thought you were as straight as a ruler Chevalier" Axel only gave a small smile, "Last name?" Axel didn't want to spend any more time with Marluxia and was dreading every moment of actually being close to the pink-haired psycho. "I think it was Bell, I met his brother too. We work together some times, his name is Sora," Marluxia was giving up a lot more information then he initially thought he would. Usually the psycho was a closed up bitch that loved to make people squirm and wreathe in pain. Much like Larxene.

"Thanks," And with that Axel turned on his heel and got the hell out of there.

"Roxas Bell" at the mention of bells the sound of chimes went off in his head.

He said the name again, "Roxas Bell" Roxas's voice sounded like bells too.

* * *

HA! How corner was _that? _Well you got your full dose of Axel in this chapter right? And some ZEMYX ACTION WOOOOOOO! Yeah, I love that pairing, another on of my OTP's. I also want to let you all know that I have finished playing Final Fantasy: Crisis Core and I have one thing to say. I. Love. Zack. And Zack loves Cloud, ergo some ZackxCloud action instead of Cleon that everyone seems so fond of. Don't get me wrong, I love Cleon, a lot. But I love Zack…and Zack loves Cloud, _ERGO _they will have hot kinky sex in the near future.

Yeah, I'm just _that _sick.

**(1)**Yes, I'm talking about Twilight, specifically Eclipse and Breaking Dawn.

**(2)**Yes, that is from a Dane Cook routine. It fits so I went along with it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: **And this is where I introduce Zack Fair, my lovely piece of man meat. He should have gotten together with Cloud Strife, to become…Cloud Fair! I have this weird thing with me…all the pairings I like have a blond Uke. Except maybe Wolfram, Seme Wolfram is better but whatever. So yeah, as you are reading this it is early in the morning, which is when I usually work on my shit. XD

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts; however if I did you would know, oh, you would know (evil smirk of _awesome_). Kingdom Hearts Belongs to Square and this plot belongs to me.

To Pickle once again for loving yaoi, along with Rekaina for hating it but giving me ideas anyways! XD

* * *

Day 2

Zackary Austin Fair. Black hair, blue eyes, 5'8, 146 pounds, born July 11th 1985. Personality: Fun loving and hyperactive, tends to forget things; he is also a good leader. Hobbies: Doing squats and hanging out with friends. Occupation: College Student. Side note: He is gay for Cloud Marker Strife.

Zack did not exactly know how it happened. One day he was sitting in class and then the next thing he knew he was staring at this mouth-watering, beautiful, shy, _gorgeous _guy, and lucky for him, he sat down beside him. The entire time Zack would just gawk. Another side note though, Cloud was three years younger then him, making the _gorgeous _man twenty. Oh, Zack loved fresh, young, _gorgeous _meat. This Cloud would be a new target. A very interesting target.

So of course, Zack made it his _duty _to get to know the _gorgeous _blonde-haired person, show him around, and then of course befriend him. This all happened without a hitch. He became the _gorgeous _blonds' friend and soon they were hanging out as if they were old time buddies. This pleased Zack.

However, what was going on in the mind of our little Cloud? He was not _that _stupid, contrary to what most people would think; he was not that shy either. He was just socially inept. Zack, with his big smile and sparkling blue eyes actually did something for Cloud and he was able to develop a sort of air about him that caused people to want to talk to him, though Cloud would still only talk to the people close to him instead of strangers only wanting to get into his pants (Sound familiar?).

Zack was gay for Cloud. Simple. If only it _was _simple. Zack really liked Cloud; he liked Cloud _a lot_ and sure, he wanted in the guys pants, but he also wanted to be close to him. He was not that used to wanting something other then a one-night stand, so what was he to do? Well call on his sisters of course!

Kairi and Naminé Fair were Zack's younger sisters; they were twins that loved their big brother unconditionally. Also, because they were his sisters they also loved to meddle in his love life, so when Zack went up to them one day asking, "How do you ask someone that you really like on a date?" they squealed and pulled their big brother into their room.

Zack, being a full-grown man, looked around the pink and orange room with fear-filled eyes and almost regretted asking his sisters for any advice. Kairi, as if sensing Zack's fear turned to him, a smile on her face. To Zack it was more like: _HA, WE GOT YOU NOW BITCH! _Then Naminé intervened and put a reassuring hand on her big brothers shoulder, "What is it that you need Zack?" Oh, thank god for Naminé, if she were not there Kairi would have taken his spleen and smacked him across the face with it. Zack sat down on a pink beanbag and sighed, "Well there's this…person…" And of course, he did not want to tell his sisters he was smitten for a guy; they would never let it go.

Naminé was a mind reader. Well that's what Zack thought at least, she could read people, almost as if she was a physic. She cocked her head to one side and knitted her blond brows in wonder, "So who is he?" Zack, at the mention of "he" simply fainted.

Once he started to come to, he saw the smiling faces of Kairi and Naminé. He let his eyes dart between his sisters before he started running out of the room screaming "OH GOD WHY?" Kairi and Naminé had a firm grip on Zack's shirt. Zack knew when to give up, so he stopped trying to run away from the two she-devils in the forms of smiling girls. "Oh there's nothing to be _embarrassed _about Zack! So you like a guy! So what?" Kairi said with a large grin on her face. Zack widened his bright blue eyes in amazement. They weren't…teasing him?! Impossible, they found out he liked a _guy _how could they resist?!

"So you want to ask him out? Just do it the same way as you normally would with a girl! Ask for a bite to eat, maybe go see a movie? You know the normal thing!" Kairi did some circular hand motions in the air and closed her eyes, imagining the scene play out before her. Naminé knitted her blond brows again, except this time in what seemed like irritation, "I don't know why people insist on a movie for a date. I believe it's unpractical. Why sit together in darkness not communicating. Why not go star gazing or something?"

"Because the first date will always be awkward, people can organize their thoughts before saying something and making a total fool of themselves!"

"Yeah, but why postpone something that's going to happen anyways? If someone would go on a date with Zack, don't you think they should get to know him as soon as possible? Besides the choice of a movie says a lot about a person. If they choose romance, well…two grown men going to see a romance? No. Two men going to see a comedy? Not trying. And a Slasher feature? Trying _too _hard. Romantic comedy? Then the person has _no _idea what to do on a first date, and probably hopes to get some tips from a movie!"

As Zack watched his sisters argue over the best concepts for a first date he picked up his vibrating phone and saw the caller ID. "Cloud?" His sister immediately stopped arguing and let their gaze shoot towards Zack. "_Zack? It's Cloud_," Zack's exact thought was, _holy fuck you're so gorgeous I want to pound you so hard into my mattress it'll break_ of course that was not really a proper way to start a conversation so he settled for a simple, "Pound?"

Kairi and Naminé were too busy squealing in the corner

"_Uh…right…Look, I don't know how to ask this…um…do you wanna…you know…hang out tonight? At my house or something, I rented that movie you wanted to see actually, I think it's called 21._"

Choke, sputter, faint.

Kairi took the advantage of Zack's incapacitation and picked up his phone, "He'll be there!" and hung up, an evil smirk on her face. Naminé was fanning Zack off with a magazine that was lying on the floor. They gave each other a large smile before running into Zack's room and bringing all of his clothes into their room. Their brother needed to look his best for his date!

* * *

Roxas knew that Cloud was a shy person; that is what everyone thought at least. In reality, he just liked to keep to himself and study. Yes, Cloud was a closet genius; his father always did call him smart, he just never knew _how _smart.

Cloud, unlike many of his peers, liked school. It was a way to ignore everyday life and focus on his way into a good college. He succeeded where many of his peers failed. He was the teacher's trophy student, the homecoming king, and photographer of the yearbook committee. His father, who expected far too much out of everyone that he was close to, forced all these jobs upon him though. The only people that he could really let lose with were Zack and Roxas.

Roxas sighed at Cloud. He was sitting. Just _sitting _and biting his lip, making it turn a nice shade of red. He called up Roxas asking if he could talk to him. After fifteen minutes, Cloud walked into the living room, scaring the crap out of Roxas and sat in front of him. The conversation started as it usually did with Cloud saying few words and Roxas puffing out his cheeks in annoyance. Then it was utter silence.

Stupid silence. Roxas hated silence. Actually, he did not _really _hate silence, he just didn't like it when it felt like the air was suffocating. Or when it's so awkward it is as if the only way to escape is to kill yourself and thank his holiness for granting a free all day pass through the golden gates before thrust back into reality with overwhelming sense of dread. Now Roxas would not say that to Cloud because the fragile man (Man? Really?) might become depressed.

"Roxas…there's this…person" Roxas was broken out of his reverie and felt Clouds gaze drop from him to the cream coloured carpet. "You mean a chick?" Cloud had this thing with one of his Mother's friends. Tifa was it? She worked at the salon sometimes, but mostly worked at her pub. Roxas narrowed his eyes at the mention of the opposite gender. Yes, women were an odd species that Cloud should really stay away from. "I…asked them to hang out today, and I don't know what to do…could you…you know? Help me and my inept dating ways?" Roxas stayed staring at his cousin, awestruck. "You're asking me, _Roxas Bell _for dating advice? The guy who has _never _had a girlfriend in his _life_?" Cloud, as if hearing it said aloud by someone else for the first time, bit his lip again, and seemed to realize his mistake. The sexist male within the room sighed and pinched his nose in thought.

"Maybe…I could just tell you to be yourself, that's the best way for a person to get to know you better…okay? You happy now?" He looked at Cloud with an expression of complete dismay. Cloud was going to waste his time with a woman that would probably whip him like a dog. Poor guy.

Roxas sighed as Cloud departed a small smile on his face. He did not know why such a thing would grace his cousin's face, but if he was happy, that was good enough for him. As he closed the door, he had a sudden urge to eat. He was sitting in total silence with Cloud for a long time, and before that, he was planning to go out and get something to satisfy his hunger. The thought lingered and he decided he would go to his favorite coffee shop.

Roxas glided through the streets with ease and nearly avoided tripping and making a total fool of him. He only half tripped and did a fancy ballet move to avoid further embarrassment. He continued on walking until he reached _Swing_. The name was stupid, the lighting was too dim, and the people were obnoxious, but they made good coffee so it was redeemable. Roxas walked into the coffee shop and proceeded to order his dry cappuccino. He made a regular routine of coming to Swing every morning and stay for about twenty minutes before he had to go to school; however, now it was the weekend and because his brother made him go to that _stupid_ rave he now had his inner clock thrown off balance. He just could not get his mind off what happened the night before.

He sat down at a corner of the shop and took a sip of his oh so dry cappuccino. His mind wondered too many things as he casually sipped at his hot coffee. Marluxia Garis…He shivered at the thought of the pink haired psycho. After thinking about it the Psycho was unpleasant and probably only wanted a taste of him. "That pink haired _bastard_!"

"Excuse me?" He looked to the right to an elderly woman with short white hair, and small eyes. He gave an apologetic smile and turned around to see various other patrons glaring at him. A man with long black hair, a woman with smoldering black eyes, and a tall lanky man with red hair that was…smiling at him?

He turned back to his searing coffee and blushed. The red head looked familiar. Why was that?

* * *

Fifteen minutes…fifteen minutes and the guy was still staring at him! What the hell was with that guy? Roxas stood up from his chair and put his bitter coffee into the trash. He was not able to enjoy it because of the creepy stalker. He started to walk away when he thought he heard the shutter of a camera. He whipped around and saw the red head put something back into his pocket and looked around as if the walls were talking to him. Now Roxas was angry, "Did you just take a picture of me?" Roxas turned towards the red head. "Uh…sorry?" Roxas stormed up to the enigma of a man. "Don't play dumb! You just took a picture of me you stalker!"

"Uh, first off, my name is Axel, commit it to memory," He tapped his temple, an annoying gesture. "And second of all, who says I'm a stalker?"

"I am!" He shot his hands up to signify his point. "Well you don't have any proof now do you?" He crossed his arms and cocked his hips to the side. _Cocked? Wha?! _Roxas stepped back from the incredibly tall red head with a bit of pink tinting his cheeks and full intentions to run, however he didn't even make a full 180 before the maniac of a man grabbed his forearm and tugged him with intentions to talk. Roxas squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that when he opened his eyes _Axel _would disappear, but it was to no avail as Axel was still there, still staring, and still smiling. What was with this guy? "What do you want?" Axel softened his gaze and let go of Roxas now bruised appendage. "Nothing I just…" Roxas was out of there before he made an excuse.

His mind seemed to be betraying him because when he was two blocks away he leaned onto his knees and started breathing heavily, his thoughts going back to emerald eyes and flaming red hair. Now why was this? Roxas would have liked to know, but as much as he wanted to know, he also wanted to know why in the pit of his stomach he had the feeling as if he was riding a roller coaster and it did not intend to stop any time soon.

A puzzle indeed. He should just ignore these things, so he thought instead that he should call Hayner with…questions. He reached for his phone to find that it was not there. _Fuck, I left it at the coffee place_. "Looking for this?" Roxas froze. _Him…_The blond quickly turned around, gave the hedgehog red head a cold stare, though the instant he saw the others eyes' he was left cursing his mind. _Damnit, say something smart! _"Yeah," _Damnit! That's not smart! Dull! Bland! _

Roxas took the phone from Axel's grip and while his hand grazed over his only slightly the hair on the back of his neck stood up on end and he found himself putting his hand in his pocket, his hand gripping the phone far to tightly. "Uh…thanks…" Roxas could feel the blush creep up from his neck towards his cheeks and looked down. He stared at Axel's shoes for a long moment. "Those are…ugly shoes…" Roxas whispered to himself. He looked back up at Axel and gulped. He was smiling, a wide grin on his face that caused Roxas's blush to intensify, for all the red head knew it was out of embarrassment, Roxas was also hoping it was out of embarrassment. "Yeah, a lot of people tell me that, but they're special to me" Roxas raised his eyebrow and nodded, "Well, thanks again. I'm…sorry, about the stalker thing…" Axel smile broadened and Roxas could not help himself but smiling slightly, if only to return the gesture. The smile must have meant forgiveness.

"No problem, I shouldn't have provoked you" Roxas stiffened slightly, tried not to let his eye twitch and yell what his mind was pounding. _Of course I would get angry! You did it on purpose because you're a stalker! A __**STALKER**__! _And so on and so forth.

"Well, see you later Roxas!" And he just walked away, his long legs carrying him farther then he would have thought. Roxas cheeks were still stained a nice shade of pink and he couldn't help but think what Hayner would do, or Sora, or _Pence_ in his situations. _Wait…how did he know my name? _"So he _was _a stalker!" He growled to himself and stalked (Ha, irony?) off in the opposite direction of the red head.

* * *

Zack looked at himself in the mirror. What had his sisters _done _to him? Zack probably would have cried if he had no self pride, lucky for him his sisters didn't destroy all of him…yet.

"Oh Zack! You look awesome! Cloud will be so drooling over you!" Kairi was gushing, and gushing, and _gushing _to the point that he thought he would drown in pink, satin, doilies, teddy bears, and anything involving the female aura. He shifted uncomfortably in his button down navy shirt and loose jeans. He wasn't used to dressing up for anybody, _nobody_. He kept reassuring himself, _for Cloud, all for Cloud, it's all for Cloud. _He started thinking it like it was a sort of mantra and therefore he assured himself he was in a calm state of mind. Kairi kicked him out of his reassuring thoughts with her loud outburst, "Oh gosh! Zack, you're going to be late!" Zack whipped his head around only to be smacked in the face with a pill. "What's this?" Kairi smiled. _Oh god, where's Naminé? WHERE. IS. NAMINÉ? _Naminé was the calmer one, she was the nice one, always giving Zack smiles that could calm him, giving him advice, Kairi was the forceful one, and even though he loved them both very much, Zack realized if Naminé wasn't there Kairi wouldn't hold back, she would drown him in…Kairi-ness.

"A pill to help you relax! Mom used to use these before interviews before her…" Kairi's gaze softened incredibly and suddenly Zack felt bad for branding Kairi anything other then his sibling. He smiled at the mention of his Mother and patted Kairi on her shoulder, grabbed the green pill and flipped it over in his hand. He gave her a large smile and examined the pill some more, "You wanted me to have a good time right? Well I know my sisters and they only want what's best for me. Don't stay up too late you two, okay?" Kairi's blue eyes brightened up again and he knew that she was happy again; her smile gave her small dimples in the corner of her cheeks that Zack couldn't help but pinching. "Zack! Stop it! You're going to be late!" Zack, as if suddenly hearing these words for a first time nodded and raced out of his house.

_Don't screw up, don't screw up, don't screw up. _Zack looked at the pill in his hand and quickly popped it into his mouth, making a face as it slide down his throat. _"Pick up your phone, fool! Do it noooooowwwww. Don't look at it! Someone's __**tryin' **__to speak to you, yo!" _And repeat. That ringtone only belonged to one person. "Reno…I'm busy, go bug your siblings or something"

"Oh but man! I wanted to dish out some dirt! Come on!" Suddenly there was a loud beep and then a friendlier voice was coming through Zack's cell. "Hello Zack, please forgive my brother, he's had one to many drinks," Zack smiled and started up his convertible, "Cissnei, isn't it a little early to be drinking?" There was silence for a moment then a loud laughter, it filled Zack car to the brim and soon the black haired male was wishing someone would knock Reno unconscious, "I'm having a barbeque man! I've got people from work here, thought you would like to come, yo"

"I can't Reno; I'm hanging out with someone tonight,"

"Would that someone be Cloud, Zack?" Cissnei's voice always made him melt on the inside. It was so probing but always subtle; it reminded him of his Mother. "Yeah, that'd be right," His stomach lurched. "Oh good," Reno…was planning something, "Reno I swear to god you do _anything _and you'll be hanging by your ponytail off a tall building,"

"Oh…feisty ain't yeah?" Reno chuckled and hung up; Reno _always _had to get the last laugh, no matter what. There was a sigh and Zack gave a small smile while turning a corner and coming to a red light, "Sorry Zack"

"It's okay Cissnei" there was silence before a shuffling overcame the cell, "You can do it Zack," A small smile graced his face, "Oh yeah, I'm feeling it!" He heard her chuckle and she sighed, "Don't over do it Zack, Cloud's…sensitive," He cast his gaze towards the street. He was nearing Clouds' apartment. His stomach lurched again. "Cissnei, I'll call you back, okay? Have fun at the barbeque!" He could feel her smile and he smiled back at her. "Okay Zack, don't do anything drastic"

"Oh don't worry, talk to you later," Cissnei hung up the phone and Zack felt his stomach lurch once again. He patted his stomach and hushed it with soothing words like "Pizza" and "Chips" and it settled down again. He looked at himself in the rear view mirror one last time and headed for Clouds' apartment. As soon as Zack got into the elevator he looked at himself in the mirror at the side and gave himself a hard look, "You will _not _screw up, you hear me?" and as soon as the elevator hit level twenty-three he headed for Clouds' door. The halls always made Zack feel awkward. There was hardly anyone out, and the fact that it looked so warm and friendly made him uneasy.

When Zack reached the respectable place he knocked on the door and looked at the large number 425 on it before walking in. "Hey Cloud! Where's the food! I'm starving!"

And soon enough Zack felt right at home.

Cloud was great. Of course he was; everything he did was great. The way he walked around, the way his eyes would look you right in your own before he blushed and looked away, the way he talked. Everything about Cloud, Zack would take notice and love instantly. They talked for a while and watched the movie. Zack loved it but only the parts that he saw because most of his attention was focused on the blond beside him. His groin stirred to life. "Whoa…uh…I'm gonna go to the washroom," Zack got up from his position on the couch and headed for the large washroom but then Cloud stopped him, "Want me to pause the movie?"

"No, no, it's fine," He quickly went to the washroom and slide down the door, panting, and looked down at his groin. "Holy shit" He had a stiffy, a boner, a hard on, wood, whatever the hell people called it but it was _there _and suddenly he was very aware that Cloud was in the living room and looking as _gorgeous_ as ever. He noticed that Cloud's lips were slim and pink and so _kissable_, he noticed that Cloud's arms were so very pale and wondered what the rest of him looked like under his clothes; just as pale? And his soft voice, would it scream for him? Or would he whimper? He looked at himself in the mirror and squinted. The image was foggy and all he could see was his eyes and his mess of hair.

"—uck" Zack staggered back into the living room and tried to focus on anything but Cloud and the problem in his pants. It worked for sometime when he noticed that he was starting to feel hot, very hot, everywhere. Beads of sweat were rolling down his face, and each time he wiped at them more would pop up. He knew that if he looked at Cloud he would lose it. He managed to keep his eyes fixed on the movie for about twelve minutes before his companion broke his concentration. "Hey Zack?" Zack always had been a polite person, and he always looked people in the eye, so when Cloud said his name, in concern of all things, well Zack couldn't keep it in.

Zack pounced on Cloud who made a small yelp before being pinned to the couch, his arms above him, exposing a bit of his stomach. Zack let his eyes roam over every inch of him before landing back on the soft features of his face. "Z—Zack? What are you _doing?_" Zack shook his head back and forth closed his eyes and tried to get himself back to normal. He was just so _hot. _"Look, I know you never really dated anyone and pretty much everyone who wanted to get to know you wanted in your pants, but I—I don't want to do that without being closer to you! I really, _really, REALLY _like you and I get it if you don't want to hang out with me anymore, it just that you're so _gorgeous _and I just care about you so much…" He was losin' it! Oh god he was _losin' _it! What was Cloud going to think of him now? A horny pervert that only wanted sex? Oh god but he _wasn't _like that! Not for Cloud at least. He cared too much for Cloud, far too much.

He shut his eyes tight and could feel the corners of his eyes prickle with tears. _Oh god what was in that pill? _And then he heard…laughter. He opened up his eyes and looked at a laughing Cloud. God he was beautiful when he laughed. Without warning he leaned down and suddenly the laughter softened and eventually stopped. Zack stared at those bright blue eyes and seemed to become lost in them; their breathing mingled and Zack was touching his face, the soft cheek was cool against his hand and he felt down the neck, it's cool features and he could feel the pulse vibrate underneath his hand. His other hand glided under the blond's shirt and suddenly he could feel Cloud shudder and tense. It was a beautiful feeling. His cool skin against his warm hands; he had a somewhat toned abs and suddenly Zack's hand hit a small nub. Cloud bit his lip at the sudden contact. Zack smiled and twisted one nipple in between his fingers. Cloud arched his back slightly and made a small gasp. Zack was even harder then before.

His eyes glided over to Clouds. He was looking right at him, no fear, but a heady gaze, and his breath was trembling. Their foreheads were touching and Zack was looking at his eyes. Cloud met him half way, and their lips were so _close_ and soon just a mere millimeter was between their lips. Cloud's eyes closed along with Zack's and then there was no space, no shared air, but a mashing of lips.

The kiss was messy, and Zack loved it. Cloud seemed shy but he tried to control the kiss. Their tongues wrestled for dominance and Zack wanted to win. He let his hand snake down towards Cloud's lower half where he let his hand rest on the bulging fabric. He pushed on the lump and Cloud moaned into the kiss. Zack smiled and tried not to take him right there on the couch. This could do it right? He started kneading through the fabric and Cloud was whimpering. Zack took his chance for dominance and started unzipping Cloud's pants. His hand went under the boxers and Zack was soon kissing and biting the blond's neck. He made sure to leave at least one mark on him.

Zack attacked Cloud's member with greedy hands and started pumping up and down on the appendage. Cloud arched his back again and put his head to the side, clenching his hands.

Zack was in pure ecstasy. No one touched Cloud; he had the privilege, no one else. He let his hand roam over Cloud's member with ease. His digit probed at the vein on the underside of his penis. Cloud bit his lip harder, causing a small line of blood to bubble up from that point. Zack kissed the blood away, savoring the taste.

Cloud let out a gasp and Zack lifted out his hand to see it covered in Cloud's essence. He licked it off his hand, it was sickly salty, but it was Cloud, he tasted more of Cloud. "Zack…" Zack leaned back down and kissed Cloud more passionately. He let his tongue slip through his parted mouth and took advantage. When they separated Cloud's eyes were deeply hazed and were half-lidded. Zack could feel his erection getting heavier in his pants the more he stared at Cloud. "Your turn"

"Wah?" Zack felt a slender hand crawl down his shirt towards his probing problem. "I can't leave you like that…"

Zack was going to have to ask his sisters what was in that pill.

* * *

"Kairi! I'm home! Come help me with the groceries!" Naminé was carrying a large sum of bags. She started lying them down on the counter and pulling out various things for their pasta dinner. Kairi bounced in, humming a tune. Naminé smiled and went back to filling up the pot with water. "So did Zack make it to Clouds'?" She listened for Kairi's response, when she didn't get one she instantly turned around and saw her sister staring at a carrot. "Oh yeah, he made it. He seemed really stressed so I gave him a pill; you know that one Mom used to have before an interview?" The blond girl smiled and went towards the cupboard. She looked down at the pills that Kairi referred to and instantly stopped in her tracks, "Uh…Kairi. What were those pills called?"

Now Kairi wasn't stupid, she was a smart girl, always was, she just got excited sometimes and tended to forget things when not mentioned. So when Kairi gave Zack a pill she was too busy still gushing to notice the pills she reached for were the wrong bottle, and were definitely not de-stress pills. "Why? I gave Zack the…de…stress pill…oh crud" Naminé was holding up the bottle that was more like the equivalent of Cialis. Kairi and Naminé stared at each other and totally forgot to ask why they had pills like such in their house.

* * *

Roxas liked the night, it was calming, it was nice, and all around peaceful. What made him happy about the night the most was the fact that Hayner was out and his Mother was sitting in the living room watching TV and doing something that was far too womanly for his taste.

He was lying on his back and staring at the ceiling when he took out his phone to look over the various numbers he had in his phonebook. He was bored and wanted to talk to someone about his day, _anyone_. He considered calling Sora when he noticed a name under it, "Stalker/Axel?" He looked at the number, and suddenly his anger started bubbling up from his inner core until he threw his pillow across the room, hitting the door, where Hayner came in, looking as cheery as ever, "So, guess what _I _did" any other time and Roxas would have sighed and turned away, telling him to leave his room, but his anger was still bubbling and he was ready to explode. "What Hayner? What could you have _possibly_ have done that doesn't involve you fucking anything that moves, or _doesn't _for that matter!" Hayner leaned back from the outburst from his close friend and brother. "Well what the hell happened to you today?"

_Nothing, everything, I think I might be gay, how the hell am I supposed to know? _"Stuff," Hayner looked deadpanned. "Stuff?" Roxas replied back, "Stuff" Roxas turned back to his phone, the number mocking him. "Axel sounds familiar, do I know him?" Roxas straightened up and saw Hayner leaning over him to look at the glowing screen on the cell phone. _How the hell did he get here so quietly?_

Would Hayner actually bother to associate with such people? "He's a stalker is what he is," Hayner gave a stupid smile; his eyes became smaller and his teeth were blinding. It was the smile of doom. "I think Sora works with a friend of his. Real creepy chick…Larx—something or other, and another friend of his…weird dude, has pink hair, does that not _scream _flaming homosexual?" Hayner looked down at Roxas, but the blue eyed teen was gone. _Pink haired? That…FUCKER! _

"Roxas? Are you okay? You look a little mad," Hayne had no idea just how angry Roxas was.

"I'm going out," He kept his head down, no amount of talking would let his mind become clear, no matter what his head kept swirling around the red head and the pink haired bastard in some kind of conspiracy against him. The first thing he went for was his car, he needed to talk to that bastard. He picked up his phone and went to Axel's number. The ring was forever, a century, an eternity, then someone picked up. "Hello," Roxas put the phone away from his ear to look at it. He leaned back and scoffed, "It almost sounds as if you were expecting me," He heard Axel give an amused laugh, "Yeah, I tested out in the mirror, _ha_, come on Roxas, you're not _that _special" He scoffed again, he could almost feel it too.

The blond let his hand grip the steering wheel before pulling up into a bookstore, "Yeah, and that brings up a few questions. First, how do you know my name? Second, why did you take a picture of me? And Third, what the _fuck _do you know about a pink haired homosexual?" Silence graced the phone when the last sentence came out of his mouth. Oh, did he hit the spot? Did Axel know about Marluxia? If he did he was seriously going to give a verbal smack down. "What about Marly?" Bingo.

"He's an asshole! He got me drunk just so he could suck me off! I had a killer headache in the morning thanks to him!" Oh crap was what Roxas thought right after he said that. "Uhm...I'm sorry to hear that, Marly can…be a real fucker sometimes," There was a crash in the background, but Roxas ignored it.

Axel 2, Roxas 1. Damn. "Uh…I…wanted to know why you put your number into my phone!" He got out of the car, and started for the coffee shop portion of the book store. He walked in and took a seat, the place was still very busy even for the time of night. "I wanted too,"

Wait, what? "You _wanted _too?" "Yeah, I wanted too. Is that a problem?" Roxas decided that, yes, that was most definitely a problem. Who did he think he was? He couldn't just barge into his life with friendly banter, what the _hell_? Roxas sighed, "Whatever, I just wanted to let you know that this is probably the only time I will _ever _call you," What was he doing? Nothing! Not yelling, not arguing, _why_? "I couldn't help but notice you not say anything about getting _rid _of my number,"

Axel was a sadistic son of a bitch. Roxas summed this up pretty well only after one encounter and a conversation through a phone. "I will"

"Sure Roxas" He could feel the grin slither onto his face and go around his throat, chocking him. "My name! And my name! How do you know it!?"

Silence.

Roxas deemed himself the winner before Axel cut him short, "Your phone," Axel had won the battle, but Roxas sure as hell was going to win the war. "So you snooped through my phone?"

"Yeah, so?" Roxas gritted his teeth, "Goodbye," Axel snickered, he _snickered _at him, "I'll be seeing you, maybe a lot sooner then you think," _Beep, beep, beep. _Roxas was curious. He quickly sent a text message to Axel with a smirk gracing his features.

_I'll be looking forward to it, Axel. _

* * *

Oh, my, fucking, god. I have seriously never felt better about finishing a chapter. At this moment in time (August 7, 2008 1:09) I am in Nelson with Rekaina and her parents, 'cause they invited me (I was the backup 'cause our other friend couldn't go with her) , and am sore out of my mind. I went tubing yesterday. I was the QUEEN. You should have seen me. I was up on my knees dominating the waves! Rekaina was being, well, Rekaina and didn't tube that much. I was all like, "BRING THE PAIN!" I am such a masochist XD

Well on to business. This chapter I introduced Zack. I love him…I really do, but I feel like I'm gonna get lynched if I say that because so many people within the kingdom hearts fandom like Leon/Cloud a lot. I DO TOO! I just…like Zack a lot more. Oh I know I wanted to write a sexy, smutty scene where Cloud is _pounded _into the couch but I thought the first lemon I am going to write is when I'm at home, in my room, with Katy Perry blaring out of the speakers; and I kind of wanted Axel and Roxas to be the first lemon I have to write, then Zack/Cloud-ness.

So, well fuck. I think this went on longer then I thought. Well I'm off to the next chapter! (scampers off to next chappie)


	5. Chapter 5

OH MY GOD, BREAKING DAWN IS THE SINGLE GREATEST BOOK IN EXISTENCE! _GOOOOO _TEAM JACOB/EDWARD! But more Jacob...

**Author's Note: **That little ditty up there was me lettin' off some steam. Pay no mind to it! Ahem…Well anyways I was thinking over something, and it seems things are going faster then I would have liked, so I am gonna slow it down, so yes that means the sexin' up will not be over the hill, but perhaps over a mountain. I hope no one will be disappointed. Don't worry, Roxas is still (in my mind) a teenager who can't get his mind out of the gutter, and therefore he will be sexin' up Axel sometime, but not anytime soon…oh I am _so _angry with myself over this, but it had to be done. Oh and do not worry, there will be sexin' up of Zexy and Demyx! That pairing is like…well its crack covered in chocolate! Nom, nom, nom.

**Apology: **sorry for the sudden change in point of views…I just got inspiration, everything I had written so far was good, and I didn't want to change it so…yeah, sorry, again. And also for the amount of Marluxia discussed in this chapter. I don't know about you, but I _love _Marluxia (that pink haired bastard/pink haired psycho) and I know I said I wanted my first ever lemon to be with Axel and Roxas but…does this count? I think I need more description for it to count actually, but if you still feel cheated you can be upset, I'll understand, completely!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or Final Fantasy, those all belong to Square, and as much as I want them, I still need a game plan and a very good hacking system for all of my dreams to come true.

Dedicated to Ome, Kariena, Pickle, and Rekaina. All you guys are so supportive!

* * *

Day 3

Axel did not get an ounce of sleep that night and it was –he checked the clock- 12:15 in the morning. He couldn't get over it; he had met Roxas, he had actually talked to Roxas, and he had been a total ass hole. Of course, he did not realize this until much later. The reason he could not fall asleep though was not because of what he said, but because of what Roxas sent after their conversation. _I'll be looking forward to it, Axel. _After it reached his phone, he got shivers running up and down his back, his hair standing on end everywhere. Not only that, but his groin also picked itself up a little. Roxas was feisty, and that was what Axel liked about him. His image of a wreathing and weak Roxas was completely off the mark. If anything Roxas was a bad ass, and when the red head thought about that he got excited.

Hence, he did not fall asleep, not that it mattered anyway. Demyx had called saying that he was bored. That distraction was for about two hours, before Zexion called off Demyx. This shocked Axel for all about three minutes before his phone vibrated signifying a text message. Marluxia wanted to talk to him.

Axel hated Marluxia, anyone who knew the both of them could figure this out; whenever they were in the same room or mentioned around each other they would have a scowl and huff, thinking up the worst of ways for each other's untimely demise. Axel was driving down the highway, the streetlights, and car headlights causing his eyes to dash around. He thought back to the text message. If he hated the pink haired psycho so much then why was he coming to talk to him, was it because…?

No, Axel thought, he no longer felt that way.

He pulled off the high way and turned a sharp right down an alley. That way should make it a shorter drive.

Axel arrived at a small corner bar and sighed at the choice of area. It was nice, he thought, but it was in such a dead end part of town that no one would be able to find it unless they knew where to look. He opened up the door; a little chime went off, and some patrons within the bar looked at him. They turned back to their friends, hookers, and of course, the empty glasses meant for people who were trying to escaping the world.

He was not surprised to find Marluxia sitting by himself at the bar side. When he walked up to Marluxia, he casually sat down beside him. They kept like that for quite some time before either of them thought of talking. They wanted to make sure that neither said something they would regret. Music was playing in the background,

_Talk to me, dance with me here,_

_In the spotlight, girl…_

Marluxia had figured out his thoughts. "I need your help in something," Axel let his shoulders relax and his eyes soften. "Why did you call me?" His hand tightened around his other. "I need your assistance."

Axel felt like he was in a movie. The air felt calm, but behind it, something was going on, and Marluxia was the cause of it. "In what?" Axel couldn't help but want to know what Marluxia felt so inclined to ask of his help for, "My shop…both of them need help. They are slowly falling behind the competition; I want you to befriend Roxas and then ruin the business. While doing that, I also want you to start working at Aerith's Floral." Marluxia stopped talking, his hand clenched tighter at his forearms. Axel took note of this and raised an eyebrow, "What makes you think I'm gonna do all that? Don't we hate each other?" They hated each other; this was stupid. Why was Marluxia asking something out of Axel? Maybe he knew that somewhere deep, deep down he still had feelings for him and he felt bad for what happened.

"I can't go to anyone else Axel, Larxene is infuriated with me right now, and you know I don't have any real close friends, so that left you," Marluxia looked mortally wounded at his own proclamation, but kept his hands held firmly on his forearms. The drink in front of him was now lukewarm, "But if you can't do it, I understand,"

Axel creased his brow in frustration and took a thinking pose. He put his head in his palm and thought about what he should do. He wanted to become closer to Roxas, true, but if he were to destroy the business, Roxas and he would become mortal enemies. "What's in it for me?" The pink haired psycho only regarded him with a glance. "Then _your _business's will be noticed in all the right peoples eyes," Axel widened his emerald orbs. Marluxia could do that. Axel thought of his weapon supply shop, and Reno's Private detective agency. "I'll do it,"

* * *

Lips upon lips, rubbing of groins against each other, They were drunk, they both knew that, but it didn't matter; tonight they would be lovers but only for tonight, and after that it wouldn't matter, they would go back to hating each other. Their hands roamed each other and they casually said words that may have caused other people to shudder, but it only caused them to want each other more; if only for that moment. Maybe they were doing it because of what they felt. They no longer wanted each other and because of that they thought that maybe, just maybe, tonight they could lay in the others arms, screaming and moaning out the others name until all thought of coherency was lost amongst the throws of passion.

Beads of sweat rolled down their exposed bodies and each thrust into him caused a surge of passion to rip through the red head with such force that he could only see spots, and vice versa. They held onto each other like a lifeline, one that was long dead, but for tonight, they let it become alive. Another surge of pleasure ripped through them and they screamed. Where were they? It did not matter, what mattered was the feeling that accompanied the bubbling in their stomach. Another thrust and they were welcomed with spots dotting their vision again. He thrust again and before he could think the pink haired one screamed. He had found it.

He angled himself to hit the spot again. The pink haired psycho shuddered underneath him. Their wasn't a need for lubricant now, the sweat was doing a fine job of that. The sweat would roll down his face and hit the toned chest of the one underneath him. Coherency was a distant memory as each male fought to keep from going off to early. They thought about what it would be like after their experience as one-night lovers. No, they simultaneously decided, they would still be the same.

Repeatedly his prostate was hit and repeatedly he would wreath. The tall pale red head knew it wouldn't be long before they both fell over the edge, but he didn't expect the psycho to start forcing himself to hit the spot. Soon the walls that were engulfing Axel's member clenched and Marluxia came, followed shortly by the emerald-eyed male. It was the most disgusting orgasm Axel had ever experienced. Not because it actually was disgusting, but because he was sharing it with Marluxia, when all he wanted was to share it with Roxas Bell, as mediocre as that may have sounded it was the full out truth and Axel couldn't help himself rub at his eyes in exhaustion and worry.

Marluxia started getting off the bed that Axel was sure was his now. When had it started? They impromptu lovemaking was a wake up call to Axel. Marly was lonely, and so was Axel, they thought that they would share their loneliness together, so for only for a second they could forget what loneliness was. It had worked, but now it had stopped, and the loneliness was back, and at full force. Axel looked at his bed and at the mess they had made. There was nary a sound as Marluxia's being left the room. He was full clothed and had a blank look on his face, which made Axel think that when they were having sex all the moans weren't from fits of passion, but because of him just having sex, there wasn't anything behind it.

The spark was gone.

* * *

Realization hit me somewhere in between five in the goddamn morning and seven, after fucking the pink haired psycho. Marluxia was asking me to destroy a large business while trying to break the heart of an angel I had gotten to (kind of) know. Then I had to destroy Aerith's Floral, probably the sweetest and kindest woman I have ever known, and I was supposed to yank it all out from under good-hearted people who didn't deserve it. The more I thought about it the more I realized that I was making a huge mistake. Nevertheless, my weaponry shop was failing, and as much as Reno and Cissnei's job may have good paying jobs they could not keep up their life style they were used too. This ultimately meant that _I _was left trying to save our comfortable lives; and paying for gas for two Dodge Rams and a Ford Escapewas a feat in itself.

I thought about it for a while until my beloved brother walks into my room, throws back the curtains –blinding me mind you- and yelling and hopping and skipping and generally being a total annoyance like he always is. "Wake up little bro! Come on! You got to earn some money, yo!" In addition, the unbearable little "yo" he likes to add at the end of almost _every _single sentence, which was also annoying, and obnoxious. There was also the fact that my family liked to burst into my apartment like they actually owned the place, that was also annoying –_I _bought it, _I _paid for the bills, _I _am the one that cleans it, _I _am the one that trashes it- I only wanted peace and quite! That is why I moved out of the house, but _nooo_ they decided to push their way into _this _life as well, and make themselves at home by shoving their butt onto a random spot somewhere. Like on my couch, or on _me, _but I digress.

The real problem was in front of me; all smiles and sky blue eyes and –ugh, I was still hung over from last night.

"Would you shut up and let me die now?" My head was pounding, and stupid Reno would only tap his chin in what was supposed to be wonder, "Die you say? Well that will not do! You have to earn us some money, go on! Upsy daisy!" He was forcibly pulling me out of bed, now usually I would just hang on to dear life on my mattress, but this time I simply lied there and _let_ him pull me off and _let _myself bang my head on the carpeted floor and _let _myself be dressed like I was a two-year-old. "Jesus Christ, did you drink that much you actually became _retarded?_" Yes Reno, I drank so much my mental bank turned to mush because of the large numbers of Kokanee's I had. "Shut up Reno," You never tell my brother to shut up he'll just _keep talking_.

Now I always thought myself to be a responsible young man. I would go to work and whenever someone came in I would half expect them to take out a machine gun and kill me, though the fact that whoever brings a gun to a gun shop really shouldn't be that suspicious. I was heading to work when I thought up something. If I was to work at Aerith's Floral I would be being paid, and if I destroyed that business not only would I be screwing a nice person over, I would be screwing over myself as well!

Well.

This wasn't good.

Oh shit, what was I getting myself into?

I thought about it, then thought about it some more, and then some _more _and then thought some _more _until I thinking was a notion that churned my stomach in all the wrong ways. Thinking was never really my strong suit; I can tell you this without even doubting myself about my mental state. I could be a dumb fuck, but street smarts? I had enough spilling out of my ears that I could feed starving children in Africa.

Did I ever tell you I hated conflicts? Well, yeah, I hate them. Sure, I'm the cause the most of them, but when actually _faced _with it? Get me the goddamn out of there. Maybe I should have thought about that before walking into the local Save-On and trying to pick a fight with –get this- a cardboard cut out of Darth Vader. I must have still been drunk when I clocked the cardboard cut out, but _maybe_ I was letting off steam, and _maybe_ I was searching for someone looking at me funny.

Cardboard was menacing.

The cut out stared at me and, for a second, I thought it actually winked at me, at which point I screamed, "What the fuck are you lookin' at?"

You have no idea how embarrassing it is to try to punch someone –cardboard, whatever, don't judge- but to actually hit cardboard and cause an entire pyramid of Coca-Cola to go tumbling down on top of you. It didn't help that my flaming hair matched the colour of the boxes.

Purple wasn't my colour, yes, I realize that, being a flamboyant homosexual meant that purple was the international colour for gays, but it didn't go well on me, especially when huge purple welts were starting to form on every single part of my skinny, tall, pale body, did I mention pale?

I was only looking to find some lunch, that's all. So I'm standing in line, trying to pay for it and the line is like seventeen billion people long 'cause the only thing the dumb teenage boy at the register is thinking about is the dumb teenage girl at the other register; and the lady is turning her purse inside out to come up with "exact change" like she's gonna get some kind of "exact change trophy" or something, and some idiot starts up with his "This item was marked with the sale price" Oh god...

You do not want to get a homosexual person like me pissed.

When I finally walked out of there I was turning red. You know how hard it is for me to turn red? Well it's hard, nothing compared to my hard-_ons_ but that's a whole other story. Which reminded me…what _was _Roxy doing today? Maybe I should call him up and ask what was goin' down. Ha. Up…Down. Get it? Jeez, whatever.

Because my family originally owned the weaponry shop it was okay for me to waltz in at any godly hour and no one would question me, except for one person, "Where the _hell _have you been man? I have been getting all these emo punks in the shop asking for hand guns so they could off themselves!" And that would be Xigbar.

I don't know where the hell he came from, some weird mixture of Jamaican and Chinese with a hint of…what the hell was it called? I think some kind of magical race developed just for the simple pleasure of confusing me, and probably any one around me. Oh wait; he acted like that turtle from "Finding Nemo" yeah, like a wacked off Australian. With all his "Dudes," and "Mans" put into random spots of his sentences, well I just kind of wanted to take the shot gun off the wall and stick it up his ass. He wouldn't be able to talk without blowing the brains out of someone.

I grimaced at Xigbar, "I was busy sexin' up some chick with lovely lady lumps" Of course Xig looked at me funny with a sort of "What the fuck are you talkin' about?" look, of course he would also be giving me the same look if he saw me try to punch a piece of cardboard.

Shut up, I know it's funny.

So I only stalked to the back of the shop to check the inventory for the day. I wonder what Xigbar would say if I got another job? Probably nothing, he loves this shop, he would be glad to see me go. I walked out of the back room, leaned on the glass counter and started up a crossword puzzle that was bugging me. I thought maybe if I acted a _little _absent-minded, it would cushion the blow. "So Xigbar, I was thinking, you know that flower shop, the one Miss Gainsborough owns?" There was silence as he assessed what I was saying, "Yeah…what about it?" Okay, time to lay the blow, "I was thinking of getting a job there—"

"_What_!? Dude! What the hell is your problem? You're just gonna up and leave me here, man…talk about low blow, leavin' me with all the suicidal punks" I winced at how he had put it. Now that I saw it in his view I guess it was sort of life betrayal. I closed my eyes and let in a large gulp of air, "Look, I know it's sudden, but look on the bright side, you get the shop _all _to _yourself_," He phased at that. I could see the battle in his odd coloured eyes as they came to a decision, "Well…I guess I could do that, it's not like you won't come here and help some times right?" He was making it sound like he would miss me; I know that was a load of bull though. I smiled despite my obvious knowledge. "Exactly, and I'll help you find some new people, okay?" He nodded. Good. I hated it when he was angry; caused too much damage.

I was about to say something when he leaned over the counter and stared me in the eyes, "Who was it?" I chocked, "Who was what?" He scoffed and leaned back, his arms folded, his one good eye closing, the eye-patch over the other eye moved faintly, the only hint that it closed as well. "Oh please, you think I'm that stupid? You had sex, man!" At the mention of "man," I chocked and he threw his arms up in defeat. "Jeez, you can't see it? I can tell when you've done the deed man; you get this glow, like a girl, ha!" I clenched my hands and snarled. Me? A girl? I may have been gay but that did _not _make me a pansy ass, and definitely not a girl. "So I see you come in this morning, with the same glow, but you look all stressed, so I'm guessing it was very bad sex, or sex with the wrong person?"

I was thrown for a loop when he mentioned "the wrong person." I thought like that too when I realized what I had did with Marluxia, and then Roxas would pop up in my mind every time I hear him moan, and instead of the low gasps I imagined the high pitched, bell sound of Roxas's voice, and the way it made a piano or violin quake in envy. It was beautiful.

If ecstasy could be a sound that would be it.

Xigbar must of noticed my glazed over look because soon I found his fingers snapping in my face and I almost fell backwards. I shook my head, making my hair whip me in the face, maybe even Xigbar. Even better.

"I think my sex life is none of your business. And I'm not a girl, I do not _glow_, thank you very much." I stayed silent then added as a later thought, "Get back to work," He sulked and started back to the other side of the counter to where I was, and sat at the computer, checking through the inventory, though I had already done so, maybe just to do something, business _was_ slow today.

I found out later that he didn't really need my help, he was probably already getting used to the idea of me not being there. I smirked as I walked down the street to Aerith's Floral. Today I would get a job there, and I would not think about how even _more _flaming I would be if I worked at a flower shop, not at all, I would still be cool, calm, and collective.

I walked into the moderately sized shop and cringed. The overwhelming smell of roses, lilies, irises, and so many flowers I really couldn't remember, it was like walking into a huge room of fucking _perfume _and I was allergic to perfume. Hot damn was I gonna have a _great _time.

I noticed the small glass counter and saw the bell, I let my hand hover over it for a minute before I sighed and let myself be caught in a flower shop. A kind voice greeted my hesitant being, "Hello?" It sounded so sweet and kind that I stuttered for a second and felt my knees go weak. I was supposed to destroy her? "H-hey?" I gripped my throat and tried to clear it, along with my mind. "Oh, hello. How may I help you today?" She was so _nice! _How was I going to do something like that to her?

I started, then stopped, then started again, "I-uh, was wondering i-if I could apply for a job here?" Somewhere in between my lame ass stuttering I had closed my eyes, expecting to get yelled at. I opened up my eyes and saw a kind smile on her face, "Well, that's rare, may I talk to you in my office?" She tilted her head to one side and I shuddered. She had so much power over me, or was that me feeling guilty?

She sat at the other end of the mahogany desk, and I looked around the strange office. It was made of glass, and on the other side of the glass was the green house for where she had all her flowers. The Mac at her table was just as white as the carpet, and I felt bad for walking on it in my ugly converse shoes, "What's your name?" Chagrined emotions stared peeling their way to the surface. How come she was being so nice? I swallowed and once again felt my voice stutter under her sincere gaze, "A-Axel. Axel Chevalier,"

There was silence in the room and I saw a flicker of reorganization flash across her green eyes. "Chevalier? Do you happen to be related to Reno?" I raised one eyebrow. Aerith, the sweet kind-hearted woman knew Reno, my brother? The wild child and over all bad influence to all. How did _that _happen? I rubbed the back of my neck, the sweat starting to form there was steadily dripping down my back, "Uh, yeah…He's my older brother?" She smiled and clapped her hands together, "Oh, that's great! I'm sure you'll make a good assistant in the shop! You're brother has always been gentle with everything, I'm sure it runs in the family!" I cringed again. This was going to be harder then I thought. Much harder.

The first hour I was conversing with Aerith. At first I wasn't that keen on learning much of anything, but she insisted that I learn the names of the flowers and how to do inventory. She had total faith in me, which made my heart retch every time she smiled at me and told me the name and description of a flower. She prided herself on her work so much I just couldn't imagine taking it all away from her.

If I felt this bad with her what would I do with Roxas? I looked at one flower in particular. It had caught my eyes with its glow, though all of Aerith's flowers glowed and seemed to breathe, this certain flower made my stomach twist and my hands start to sweat. Aerith noticed my sudden stop and she stood at my side, following my direction of sight she made a warm smile and told me the name, "Meconopsis, also known as the blue poppy, it's a very rare species" The breath I was about to let go got caught in my throat. I was going to kill that? I calmed myself down and smiled at her, my eyes softening, "It's very…interesting." My eyes drifted towards another flower, this one I knew the name of, "Is that a red lily?" Aerith whipped her head around and lifted her eyebrow, "Oh, yes, actually. I love the colour," Her eyes shrouded with something I couldn't place the name of and I suddenly felt very awkward, like I was intruding on a private moment. I coughed into my hand, "Well, Aerith, thank you for giving me a chance. I'll get started right away. Could you give me a schedule?"

She nodded her head, a large smile on her face as she turned away from the red lily, "Oh, yes, I'll go get that right now, just stay right here," She pointed to the ground, which made me smile. I looked around me and felt like I was being stared at. I was, in a way. The flowers had lives, and I was going to take them, one by one. I let my eyes roam the roof, where the polls were entwined with ivy, and budding flowers. To the left the roses glared, to the right the tulips growled; right in front of me the lily shuddered in fear and as soon as my eyes landed on it I felt like holding it and protecting it.

My mother loved red lilies.

She said it reminded her of us, the way the colour matched our hair. She always had them planted out front, and when winter came around she would plant them in a pot. She _loved_ red lilies, and I was going to take their lives, I was going to destroy a part of the memory of my mother if I did that.

That's it. I'm not going to destroy Aerith's Floral. My business could hold its ground, I could just sell my car and get a more gas friendly one. Strange, I've only known Aerith for a total of an hour and she felt like my mother. She didn't look like her of course but the way she smiled and looked at the lily with such caring, it was the look my mother had given me and my siblings. Complete devotion. I couldn't take that away from _her_. Of all people's lives I could destroy? No, not her; not the person that reminded me of my mother, it would be like ripping out my own heart, I could not do that.

Before I could think ahead Aerith flew into the room, her blue sundress swaying in the wind. I let out a sigh of liberation, and she handed me the schedule with the same bright smile. I smiled back. "Thank you, I guess I'll be seeing you…" I looked at the piece of paper, "On Tuesday," Her green eyes held mine and I thought, for a split second, that she was searching my soul, like she was searching for some deeper meaning, like she was swimming through my thoughts. It was sort of uncomfortable.

"Uhm… I'll see you around…" And I left, her smile and wave left me feeling happy, like I had a mother again, who was seeing me off, giving me strength. Loving me the way a mother should.

I would have to break it off to Marluxia, tell him I couldn't do it. My phone vibrated and I stopped abruptly, "Hello?"

"_Axel, I want to know where the hell you are, right now!" _I leaned back from the loud voice on the phone, but I smiled all the same. It was the voice of ecstasy, "And here I was, thinking you were never going to call me, actually, weren't you going to _delete _my number" I had him cornered. I sighed; it was way to easy too! _"Long story, look, I need you here _now_" _I grimaced, but shook my head free of all the thoughts of Roxas in black leather and chains, "Just give me the address and I'll be there in no time," The thought of seeing Roxas again made my stomach lurch forward in an uneasy pull. Was I supposed to feel like I was falling?

"_Hey Axel?" _Oh right, I needed to hang up, but the thought of leaving Roxas's voice…it wasn't easy to think of. "Yeah?" Was that my voice? So small and husky? _"Uh, I—I uh…I'll see you…soon?" _I smirked at Roxas and his flustered sound, "Sure thing, Roxas," I kept my voice low and rough, I could practically feel him squirm, if only he could squirm underneath—

"_Y—yeah, see you" _He hung up, and I felt suddenly satisfied with my Roxas torture. At least he would be away from Marluxia.

Oh right, Marluxia. I still needed to call him and tell him that I wasn't going to do it. I couldn't think of hurting Roxas or Aerith. The pull on my heart made me grip at my chest. It _hurt. _The thought of Roxas…My heart pounded again, and my grip tightened on my chest. Well, this was odd.

* * *

Oh snap, writing in Axel's view is so…_liberating_. It's so much fun to screw around. Actually I wrote the sum of this in a short time, the most of the day I was reading "Breaking Dawn" and I'm almost done, and in one day too! My Dad thinks I'm a freak! YAY! I live up to expectations! And also my Bubby is coming in…two days, and because of that I won't be updating that quickly, but who knows, I hardly sleep anyway, maybe I could fit in some writing time?

Any questions? Go ahead! Ask! Doesn't matter what kind of question it is! There is no such thing as a stupid question…just stupid people. JUST KIDDING! XD

I think I got Axel down now, and the flowers will be important, don't forget about the flowers!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Holy crap, so I was cleaning my room (I'm still supposed to be cleaning it actually, my Bubby is _so _spoiled) and I decided to check out my lap top and I realized that the majority of my emails was for this story! I was surprised, really! I read the reviews, alerts, and everything, making me giddy and excited. I am so happy people are reading this! Also, switched the rating because one of my reviewers noticed that the content was not teen worthy. I realized my mistake and I changed it, dun worry!

I wanna become famous like Katy Perry.

Uhg, this chapter just did not want to be written though, I had to squeeze and twist and basically become a contortionist (XD It sounds dirty!) to finish it.

**Disclaimer: **It is not fare how I don't own Square, but I wouldn't dare but I still care. (Pitiful rhyme)

I would also like to dedicate this to Quibble, who got me _so _giddy with her review. _Those _are the kind of reviews that I love. And to Ome, who got rid of my writers block with a writing exercise!

* * *

Day 3 (Continued)

I was Axel. With a name like that, I thought my self to be a straightforward person. You know. The car part? Well without the axel the tires won't work, so, my immediate thought was that without me Roxas wouldn't work either. Ooh yeah baby I was cocky. A cocky bastard that just wanted some blond booty, but you know what, screw you all, and just _watch _that blond want more of me.

I coughed into my pale hand and looked at my fingers. They were covered in a thin layer of flower powder, or…what was it called? Ah… Called…something…Pollen! That was it. My fingers were covered in pollen. Oh…_oh. _Well, maybe I should wash the pollen off. I looked at my hand and thought I saw my mothers face.

Or maybe…I could just, you know, not wipe my hands off…, or buy some flowers for my apartment…And that is not gay, not at all. I have come to terms with my masculinity, and I had tons. Had. Yeah, past tense screws us all over, so suck it. Hey, did you know that Roxas lives on top of a hair salon? Well, I'm looking at the place and I am surprised to see—whoa, hold on "Bangs for the Memories?" Who in the hell would call their shop _Bangs for the Memories??_

All maters of complete sexual innuendoes aside…Oh, look! It's opened. So, I just go in and…what? Ask for Roxas? The chick at the counter looked like her hair suppressed a large beehive. Oh…Jesus. Okay, just…calm down. Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot. "May I help you?" Oh, I hated when people asked that. Why would I be standing here if I didn't need help? "Uh, yeah. I'm here to see Roxas," The woman with the beehive head shrugged and checked the large paper calendar on her desk, "Sorry Sir, but Roxas isn't one of our designated hair dressers, are you wanting an appointment? We could do so much with your hair, but the colour would need to be more subtle, of course" I could feel my left eyebrow twitch. What's wrong with my hair? I like it!

I leaned down on the counter and smiled at her, "Look, I'm here to see Roxas Bell, because he is my _friend_." I made sure to make a very awesome eyebrow wiggle at the mention of "friend" "And you really shouldn't be talking about _my _hair, thank you" She huffed and let brown eyes slit into a glare. Too bad, I couldn't take her seriously with her hairdo. "Oh don't worry, I'll let myself in," I started for the back, where a huge poster of a guy was staring down. EW, he looked creepy.

I let my fingers wrap around the brass handle and pulled. The woman at the front was yelling at me to "don't go back there." Psshhh, yeah, like a delinquent like me would listen, so instead I flipped her one and slammed the door. Ha!

Hm, so. The place behind here looks nice, like really nice. Some gay man must have designed it –I know, hypocrite- not that it wasn't…_colourful _or anything. It was a flurry of colours. Some were nice, like the blue and red and green, but then there was this horrid _yellow _and, well I threw up in my mouth a little. EW, like _EW_.

Okay, so I want out of the room, so that's why I flew towards the metal winding stairs, taking them two at a time. I could do that because of my long legs, ha, short fuckers. "So…?" It was…rather plain here.

Now…the hall way seemed nice, and totally not creepy, even if it was still light out. So, Roxas wanted to see me, and the reason was because… Well I could really care less at this point, seeing as Roxas asked to meet me (gave me his address! Boyish squeal) and ultimately totally wants me now. Oh yeah, I was one lucky sonofa bitch.

Now, all I have to do is knock. Yeah, just knock and then "The receptionist is really angry with you, you know," Oh well, that's one less thing to do. Roxas was already standing in front of me (Oh god, looking sexy more then anything) and I found myself blushing. Shit, what did I say about turning red!? God damnit me and my hormones. I sighed and let myself lean on the doorway. Sex appeal is everything. Am I right, or am I right? Roxas shoved his hands into his pockets and let his oh so adorable face twitch and then smile. "Well, oh well Roxas, you should smile more often, or is it just because I'm here?"

Oh so, I either stepped on a land mine or I said actually said something to upset the kid. Right, kid, _kid_…fuck that. "Shut the fuck up you lazy asshole," Whoa…_whoa! _Where the fuck did that come from? "Uh, hold up Roxy, what was—" "Don't call me that!"

Uh, okay…So, why is he being a selfish asshole suddenly when he was the one that invited me over? Oh, that's actually a good point, "Hey! You're the one that asked me to come here!" See? I can make up good points when I try. "I called him," Oh…oh shit. I might as well beg for forgiveness now. No! I need to take this all the way through. "Talked to whom?" One-step at a time big boy.

Roxas did this pout that would have been so adorable if he wasn't using it to chew me out, "Sora. He says Marluxia is a selfish, self centered, narcissistic, egotistical, horrid guy he has ever met, and makes his life a living hell whenever he gets the chance. And the fact that you even associate with this pink-haired _bastard _is the first and the last reason that I will _ever _call you" Fuck. But I _hate _Marluxia too! Oh, come on! Let's make a club. The "I hate Marluxia!" Club! Please, oh please, I'll even settle with being friends with this angel. "Roxas! No, you don't understand! I hate him too! I—"

"Stop, don't talk to me. Now get out of my mothers shop and don't talk to me again," This was no fair! I hate Marluxia, just because I talk to him doesn't mean anything! "This isn't fair and you know it. Just because I wanted to know who you were doesn't mean anything!" I turned around and walked off. Fuck Roxas. And as much as I wanted to actually, literally, really, totally wanted to _fuck Roxas _I know now that Roxas Bell didn't mean anything for me.

But I'm lying to myself. A big fat fucking _lie_.

I liked Roxas so much that I would actually asked Marluxia for his name. I took his picture and looked at it regularly. I thought of Roxas every chance I could. I _squealed _when he gave me his address. Goddamnit, how much of a fairy could I be?

I stormed out of the salon. Making sure to give the lady at the desk my best stank eye.

And that was how two weeks past without me ever speaking to Roxas.

* * *

Day 17

I wanted to kill myself. It was so hot in the shop that I actually had my shirt off. Aerith didn't mind. She was so nice.

Katy Perry was blaring out of my iPod headphones, and as far as I knew, I had done little to nothing all day. Aerith noticed my off behavior but didn't say anything. Maybe she thought I could figure it out myself.

This reminded me. Did I mention that I now love flowers? I know! It just happened one day. This guy was in the shop, and he was looking at the flowers. He bent down and picked up the bouquet, examining them. This put the flowers in the direct line of the sun. This is a big no-no.

The guy was pretty sorry about it after. He said his name was Zack and he just wanted to give them to his boyfriend. Of course, he didn't mean to say boyfriend. It just came out and after that, he started stuttering and blubbering and blushing and oh, it made me laugh. "It's okay man, I dun care, I know where you're coming from," Me and Zack got along after that. He comes into the shop regularly and we talk. It's fun and gets my mind off of shit (Roxas).

That is until I found out that Zack was dating Roxas's cousin, which happened to be right now. "Wait, wait, wait, wait. Wait. You're dating the guy that's related to _Roxas? _Since _when was he related to him?!_" Zack gave me a blank stare. "Well, that last time I checked, since Roxas was born, and that was a day I would rather not remember," I paused.

A day that he rather not remember? "And that would be…because?" Zack looked a little loss for words, so instead I grabbed a watering can and put the flower food mix into it, and walked around the front watering the plants that needed it. The silence would eventually get to Zack. I know it would.

"It was the day that my father killed himself. It's ironic because my father knew Roxas's mother. They were close friends." Fuck, maybe I shouldn't have asked. "I'm…sorry to hear that?" Zack leaned on the counter, and sighed, "its fine, I've gotten over it now, he was a bastard anyway…" You know how they say curiosity killed the cat? Well… "Why was he a bastard?"

"He hit me, and other various things," Ouch…and he said it with a straight face too; "You see this scar on my face?" He pointed to the "X" shaped one his left cheek. "He got a little rough one night and did that to me. A few days later Roxas was born, which was the day that my father died."

Fuck, curiosity didn't just kill the cat; it fucking bludgeoned it to death. "Oh, shit, I'm sorry I even asked man," Zack smiled. He has this great smile, one that would make him a super model actually. Say that to anyone and I kill you. "Yeah, well he made sure to get my mom pregnant before he killed himself. And that was how Kairi and Naminé came into being,"

I didn't want to ask anymore, because curiosity killed the cat, and I liked dogs, so if I killed the dog I would be fucked. I don't know how that works but just go with it, would yeah? So instead, I got this amazing idea, which, of course, involved Zack. "You're dating Cloud, right?" Zack got the same look that Xigbar usually gets, "Yeah…?" God I hope he goes along with this, "I need you to get Cloud and you to figure out Roxas daily schedule, okay?" Because I knew, Roxas totally had a schedule, even during summer vacation.

Zack at first didn't want to waste his time following around a sexually repressed teenager, but I convinced him that I would give him fifteen percent off of every single flower and bouquet in the shop. When that didn't work, I resorted to begging. I'm a lot more persuasive like that apparently.

* * *

I liked how because it was early morning when we talked he started right away. I was able to find out Roxas entire schedule. He practically just does nothing. Well actually, he works, but does nothing while working, so I thought it would only be acceptable for me to send a little gift for Roxas.

And I would hope to some form of God that he would like it, and not want to kill me after it.

So…who's up for a little change in views?

* * *

Axel…Axel, Axel, Axel. That was all I could think about. Axel and his emerald eyes. Axel and his flaming red hair. Axel and his tall, lean body. Axel and his pale face. Axel and his soft yet rough voice. Axel. That was it. I just couldn't _think _straight. Not that I was thinking straight to begin with. You get it? The gay joke? Thinking straight? Well fuck you; I was never one for jokes.

By the seventeenth day, I was sleep deprived and was late for work almost every single time. Stupid me. I was going to have my graduation soon too. So I was going to need all the sleep I could get. Geez and I thought that it would be the last time I would see that god-forsaken school.

I was at work when something happened. It was something big, okay maybe not that big, but at the time it seemed so colossal I thought the world was ending but it was actually starting at the same time. Twelve bouquets of white tulips.

"Hey, Roxas, someone sent these to you" That was Tidus.

Holy shit, you should have seen these things. I didn't know they could grow that big.

My only response for the moment is, "Fother mucker…" Yeah, I know, real eloquent. Have you ever gotten a bouquet of flowers? Well they were nothing compared to these…these…_things_. It all came with one card, and by now I bet you all know who sent them, which pisses me off because I wish someone could have warned me about his before I was blown away. Like, _seriously_.

"Oh and there's a card," Of course there was a card! I grabbed it. It was covered in a layer of pollen, the letter itself was on green paper, and the note was scribbled and scratched out and everything. Everything was illegible, except three little words.

_I'm sorry._

_Axel_

Goddamnit that was stupid of him. He forgives now? Or was it because he was building up the tension? To build up my insanity? Fuck him, _fuck him_. "I'm taking the day off" I started walking to the door ignoring Tidus and his yelling, "What am I gonna do with these?" and went to my car, where there was another note on the wind shield under the wiper. "Shit," I snatched it and read while I got into my silver Honda. _White tulips mean "forgiveness" _

"Fucking Axel,"

Shit, I'm off my rocker to be doing this. What was I gonna do. Before I could really think about killing Axel my phone rang. _Cause you're hot and you cold. _"Hello?"

"Uh, dude, you should get home. Someone…sent you sunflowers. I think it was that guy—" I hung up on Hayner in a blinding rage. Oh fuck _him_. So it took me about two minutes to get home and park in the back. I slammed open the door, run up the stairs and blocking the entire hallway is a bunch of sun flowers. As you can guess those Fother muckers are _tall_. It was like walking through a jungle, Jesus H. Christ.

"Hey Roxas, um—" "No time Hayner, got to make a call,"

My mom was home. How perfect is this? "Honey, I think we need to talk about this,"

"Sorry mom, important business,"

"But honey, I—"

"Can't mom, call to make," I picked up the card on my way to my room. _Sunflowers mean "adoration" _

Fuck, fuck, fuck, what the _fuck!? _In my room there was _more_ flowers. These ones I didn't know the name of, but I'm sure I would know soon. There on my bed side table was another card. _Gladiolus means "Strength of character" _Well fuck. He's trying to break me down, isn't he? He's trying to make me insane? Fuck I just _can't stop thinking about him! _Axel this, Axel that. And now this? This…this stunt is doing it. I fucking…shit. Really? _Really? _

And he was a phone call away. "Go to hell-o."

"Hello Axel, you come over right now, and no question, or snide remarks. I want you here._ Now_" and I hung up. He was expecting this phone call, I know he was. He went out of his way just to fuck me over, and now he's expecting me to fall into his arms and gush all over him, well fuck that. He's going to have to beg, fucking _beg _I tell you.

Roxas Bell is gonna get revenge in the sweetest way possible. Does he think I'm a pansy? A _pansy? _I heard the door slam shut and knew that I was alone. My god they probably heard me. Oh fuck, well that's not going to help.

_Ding_

And that would be Axel. The man of my ever reoccurring nightmare. The man of the hour. The scum of the world. The _gum_ on the bottom of my _shoe_. "Roxas! I need to talk to you!" Oh Axel, I would talk to you, but I'm in my room, with tons of gladiolus flowers blocking my path. And in the hallway is a jungle of sunflowers, and at my work place, twelve bouquets of white tulips! Really Axel? Fucking _really?!_

"Axel! You stay in that living room, or else I will kill you the minute you walk into my room," I think that got his attention because the foot steps stopped. Okay, so I just confront him, right? That's all I do? Just…_talk _to him… in a _civilized _way. To some extent of course. Damnit I don't want to be civilized! I want to take his eye out and eat it _right_ in front of him, I want to ripe out his hair and _choke_ him with it, I want to beat him with his own _limbs_, I want to kiss him _senseless_, I want to be fucked by him till I can't _walk_. I just want to fucking be doing _something _with him! Jesus, this smells like teen spirit.

I walked into the living room and saw Axel sitting on the couch, his head in his hands, almost like he realized that everything he did was a terrible idea, and in truth, it _was a terrible idea! _

Axel rubbed his forehead and bit his lip. His slim lips, his kissable lips, his lips that were now saying, "What did I do?" I walked over to him, sat down, making sure that I wasn't too close. His hair looked like it could impale me if I sat too close. Fuck, it was hot. Fuck! Stop it Roxas! Stop it! Stop it! _Stop it! _

"Roxas…_come on_, I didn't do anything! You hate me for no reason,"

"I hate you for a reason."

"And that would be…?" I blame Axel for…global warming. There, I blamed him for something. "And don't blame me for something stupid," Fuck. Well, I blame him for…Highschool Musical,

"You and Marluxia are in a conspiracy against me," For a second Axel froze up, I had caught him, he _is _in a conspiracy against me! Holy shit! "That's not true…I just want to get to know you," I wanted to add _in what way? _At the end of that sentence, but as soon as I thought of that my groin twitched. Fuck. "You idiot! It's not enough that you're always on my mind, but now you're making me crazy! Flowers? Seriously?" He looked away but then whipped his head back, his green eyes ablaze. "You don't think I have the same problem, Roxas? You don't think I'm going crazy too?"

"Just shut up, Axel"

Hormone over load.

"No"

Hormones reaching dangerous levels,

"You idiot..."

Critical, critical, warning, warning!

Did I ever tell you I thought myself to be pretty smart? I was on the right path. No woman, no distractions, good grades, I was good. Then my brother took me to a rave. And it all lead me down to the path of Axel, the Axel with flaming red hair, bony hands, and pale skin. The Axel that I was currently kissing.

During the two weeks I was in total isolation I thought about kissing Axel, of course. The night that I was given a blow job my mind started working over time with possibilities upon possibilities. Dreams upon dreams. Bonners upon Bonners –Forget I even said that one, I just realized the pun-.

Let me just clear this up right now. I was doing this because I wanted to make sure I had no feelings for Axel, so my reasons are totally justified. For this I have a reason. Whoa, where the hell did that tongue come from? Axel started pushing me onto the couch so his body was on mine, and I could feel his probing problem starting to form, along with mine. Holy crap, dry humping, why am I _dry humping?!_ Oh…th-that's probably wh-why.

"Roxas…" Oh god that voice. "A-Axel," Fuck I stuttered out loud. I let my arms start wrapping around his neck, and he let one hand knead my ass while the other one started ghosting over my side.

Soon I was out of my shirt and so was Axel. Even though he was pale white he was probably the warmest person I have ever met. He started nipping at my collar bone. He strolled back up to my face and kissed behind my ear where I started going ballistic. "Seems I found a sweet spot," My breathing was coming out in shuddering gasps and Axel started stroking me through my pants. Oh my god what talented hands.

"Axel…"

Always Axel.

* * *

And, well…that's…it. God I don't like this chapter, but I swear to god I just wanted to get this finished. School is starting on Tuesday for me and I'm freaked out because it's grade ten and glargady, glah, glah.

So…sorry if some of this was confusing. Just review if you dun understand.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **So I have taken haven in my mind and have come to a sudden realization… I love blond Ukes. Well, yeah, that was pretty much it. Now for a brief note on Disney.

That was it.

Okay so I've had many cookies and I feel mellow now, don't ask me how that really works, because I don't know either.

**Disclaimer: **HA! I _wish!_

_

* * *

_00000

Day 17 (continued)

Fuck, kissing Roxas was the sweetest fucking thing I have ever tasted. Have you ever had that happen? You kissed someone and it just tasted like something? Not mint, not as if they fucking brushed their teeth, no that's stupid you tards. I'm talking about if they taste like chocolate, vanilla, or tea! Oh my god, tea! That's what Roxas tasted like! My early cup of tea. He was bitter, but sweet at the same time. Damn, was that hot or what?

"Axel…" Crap, and that voice? Sounding like _that_? It's a wonder why I didn't just do the deed right there, in my pants. God, how much more vulgar can I get? So, Roxas, was under me, wreathing. Roxas…wreathing. Does anyone else see the two words that don't go together? Fuck, but when they _are_ together, it makes shivers go up your spine. I bet you all wish you had this. I mean you wish you had _this_. This lovely thing, with his face flushed, calling out _your _name. Yeah, you all wish.

Roxas was amazing. My fingers glided across _everywhere_. I'm amazed he actually let me do anything to him. His hips, his neck, his ass. I touched everything, ergo, he now _belonged _to me.

This is what I wanted. This is what I've been craving for. When I want something, I sure as hell get what the fuck I want, even if it kills me. And Roxas is what I wanted. Roxas is what I wanted more then anything. Roxas's flushed face was beautiful, the moon paled in comparison. Fuck now I'm sounding like some kind of pussy, lovesick puppy. Which is sad because now that I think about it I am, aren't I?

Now this is where I wished I could glimpse into peoples minds, but I doubt even with the power of mind reading I would be able to make sense of what Roxas thinks. You know how people can read other people's minds by what their face looks like? Yeah, it's the same thing with Roxas. His face changes so fucking much nobody would be able to tell difference between him being happy or if he just passed gas.

Other then Roxas constantly changing faces, even when you do know his feelings, he would throw something at you from left field, and you would have had no idea where the fuck it came from. Like when he told me "shut up"? Then he kisses me? What the hell was that about? I know I'm a horny bastard but does that mean that that _delicious _blond has to put me through hell every god-forsaken hour of every god-forsaken day (since I met him)? No, this means he has to tell it to me straight, not pussy foot around it!

I should really say something, instead of sucking face with Roxas.

Or, you know…I could just _stay _like this- no, I need to take this up, and it's a very important matter. I need to be heard.

"Ax-Axel!" Woops, forgot my hand was going downtown. "Ro-Roxas, I need to talk to yo- _mph_" "Mph" signifying that Roxas didn't want to talk and was trying everything to keep my hands going downtown, not like I was complaining. Damn my two separate brains. I pulled away and watched Roxas try to follow my lips; he looked so cute…fuck I hate to do this. "Roxas…listen, I want this as much as you do, but I need to ta-talk to you" Roxas hand started unbuttoning my pants.

So in one hand I have a sexy blond wanting into _my _pants, while I want to talk to sexy blond about feelings. What the fuck do _you _think I would do? Guess, guess!

You guessed wrong.

"_Mph! _Roxas! No, I'm serious! What the fuck is this about?" Roxas glared at me, that cute little glare? Yeah, still _very _cute. "Shut up and fuck me," He leaned in close again. "Fuck Roxas, I seriously do want to fuck you raw, but…it's just…not…_right_ anymore,"

Roxas gave me a blank stare, daring me to say it again, I know he was. He was confused, but I was probably more confused. Why was I doing this? I was happily content with a wreathing Roxas under me. Under _me_. This is not what I imagined when I was sexin' up Roxas. Something along the lines of leather and chains, actually. "Not right?" I nodded. It sounded worse coming from him. God, what the fuck am I thinking? "Not _right_?" I cringed at his harsh tone; I could _feel _his fury.

I took the foolish mistake of looking up. Roxas usually bright blue eyes darkened in shade, and I felt a wave of fear wash through me. The first word I thought in my head was "_shit._"

"Get out,"

What?

"I said get out!" I got up from the couch and glared at Roxas. "You little _shit_. You're such a selfish bastard! I don't want to have sex with you so you kick me out? And far as I knew the second I came in here you didn't want to have sex _either_!" I turned around, and if I looked back, I knew I would have to witness Roxas's face. Whatever way his face looked I knew I wouldn't be able to resist it. Anger, shock, sadness. Whatever emotion he was showing at this moment I was turning my back to it, and for some reason, it was killing me, _hurting _me.

I did not turn back, but I wanted to, I wanted to _so much_.

But I didn't, and I felt complete sadness after that.

I was going to have to talk to Cissnei about this.

I loved Cissnei, her being my big sister I couldn't help it. After our dad left and out mother died, she was always doubled as a sister and a mother to me. That was before she had to start working again, Reno in tow. This left me alone most of the time.

I've never knew what Cissnei and Reno's job was, they just tell me it's a detective agency, but I have a sneaking suspicion that it's far from. I wanted to get a job at where they worked, but when I asked they got this look in their eye, a look of complete horror and said that I couldn't, and shouldn't, and because they were my siblings I didn't question it. The point that I'm trying to get at is that I think that Cissnei's and Reno's job sort of made them more wise and mature, (Not really for Reno…) so I usually go to Cissnei or Reno for advice.

Cissnei was always the one that read me stories at night and although we're only seven years apart, she was a big part of my life. Now in my time of need, I call on her, and her wisdom to help me in my not-wanting-to-have-sex-with-a-hot-blond-problem.

The first thing I have to do is find Cissnei...

00000

Other people may think this to be easy, well they need to be clocked in the head because it's hard. It's really hard. Cissnei has a cell phone, but she hardly uses it for family purposes. The only time I was able to call her was from taking Reno's phone and calling her. So, calling her was out of the question. I could try to call Reno, who could then call Cissnei. Reno was easier to find.

I took out my beat up phone and dialed up Reno's number. If my prays could be heard, please, please let my brother pick up his fucking phone! "_Hablaya?" _Because I wasn't a huge Fother Mucking fairy I didn't squeal in complete delight; I squealed a little bit. "Reno! I need you to call Cissnei, and get her to call me! Okay? _Okay?_" I crossed my long fingers and the middle one cracked. EW….

"_Hashblah? Grah…Uh huh…sure, bro_" God, he is _so _hung over, but, it's not my problem. All I have to worry about is him accidentally dialing 911 instead of Cissnei. When I arrived at Reno and Cissnei's humble abode, I was a little more then irked to see Reno still on the couch, sleeping off his hangover and a fucking mess displayed through out the living room. The first, obvious, thing to do is kick Reno. Which I did. "OW! Yo! Not cool! Uh…god…Pounding…headache," The pounding headache was either from the beer, or my shoe. Either or, it didn't really matter; he was awake now. Score for me! "Axe…did you seriously have to _do _that?" Now this is the part where I look at my older brother in complete stupidity. "Reno. I just called you, like, two minutes ago so you can call Cissnei for me! What the hell? Get off your lazy, drunken ass and make that call!"

About ten minutes after I asked Reno _oh so politely, _he handed me his phone. At that point, I would have liked to kick his ass for taking so long. "_Axel?_" BUT I had no time, 'cause Cissnei was on the phone… "Cissnei! Look, uh…we need to talk," I started walking towards the balcony.

00000

"_So, you're telling me, that you want to have sex with his male, but when he suddenly _wants _to, you refuse because it seems _wrong?" I nodded my head, knowing it seemed more odd when said by another being then myself. God, I was a total idiot for letting such an opportunity slip away. Though the choice of words Cissnei used didn't help the situation. "Yes, and I don't know what to fuckin' _do! _I want to do him, I don't want to do him. I don't know what the hell is wrong with me!"

Now Cissnei, like stated before was like my mother, so it was completely okay for her to give me advice that could potentially break my ego and bruise my male pride; though I was expecting nothing less actually. "_To tell you the truth Axel, I don't really know what to tell you._"

I _wasn't_, however expecting her to not give me an answer at _all_. That was just leaning towards the edge of complete ludicrousness (HA! Zexion told me that word). I gaped, then gaped some more, then gaped some _more _until I thought my jaw was going to fall off. This really sucked because I was starting to cramp and I still needed to talk. I closed my mouth and my jagged jaw line made a loud _crack _sound that got my spine tingling. EW…I hate that sound…

"No, Cissnei, you _have _to have some kind of answer! You _have _to have some advice! It's the way it's always been! Without you, I'm dead! I'm dead man walking! No advice means the rain will never come!"

"_Calm down Axel, you're making little to no sense,_" I sighed. She was right. No need for me to go crazy over the fact that my sister had NO ADVICE, OH MY GOD! Reno was beside me, smoking a cigarette, looking at me with a look that was a concoctions of confusion and complete stupidity. "Yo, calm down bro, or else I'm gonna have to go Canadian on your ass,"

"Shut up, bastard,"

"_Be nice you guys…" _Cissnei sighed on the other side and seemed to pick up something by the sound of something scrapping against wood. "_If you want to make things right, why don't you try to, I don't know, talk to him? Or maybe someone that he knows? Figure this out by a third party," _My eyes lit up. RIGHT! I could talk to his brother, that punk blondie, or maybe Sora.

Of course going to see Sora would also entail me seeing Marluxia. Damn…

I looked down and smiled, "Yeah, fine…well, thanks Cissnei, I'll…see what I can do about my problem…" I could feel her smile. _"No problem, and Axel?" _I raised my eyebrow at Cissnei's lingering thoughts, "Yeah Cis?" She sighed, once again, but whether it was fondness or out of my confusion, I don't know. _"I'm happy for you, it sounds like you really like this guy. So…I just want to let you know…I love you, and I hope you get your guy. I'll be here to help you Axel, me, and Reno. We love you so much, remember that…" _

Oh, she's trying to choke me up now isn't she? God…I could feel the tears slowly falling down my face. "Yeah, thanks Cissnei…I love you too," I hung up.

I turned to Reno who was rubbing his fingers together, in a form of playing the world's smallest violin and then proceeded to wipe away fake tears, his smoke between his index and middle finger. "Fuck you," I threw his phone at him and stalked off. I walked back into the living room, and started speed walking towards the exit of the pit that my sister and brother lived in. Too bad when I got there I was promptly shoved into the door. I was turned around by Reno. "Don't fuck this up Axe. Some people only have one chance," He leaned in closer and hugged me.

Well, this was certainly awkward with a capital "A" though I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it. My brother _not _being an ass? What are the chances? I hugged him back. "I have help, right Reno?" My response was a tighter hug.

"Yeah, you have help,"

We stayed like that for some time until Reno jumped back and rubbed his nose, "So, uh…yeah, don't fuck up, and…stuff…like…that yo. Don't fail like a sequel to Saw…" I coughed and nodded, "Yeah, um…I'll go Todd Bertuzzi on your ass, got it memorized?"

00000

So after our heart felt discussion I left for my "Flower Power" of a job. Though the first thing I think of when I think of "Flower Power job" is Marluxia, because he IS a flower child with the hair of woman from the sixties.

Walking down the street cleared my mind up a little. Of course, it didn't clear my mind of Roxas. His stupid cherub face clouding my head; every nook and cranny his blue eyes would just pop out of nowhere. Now the first thing you may think I would do to get said blond back is to go outside his bed room window, hold up some ancient boom box that I would have to get from some second rate store and play some bad romance music like Taylor Swift, or something like that…or maybe even Hilary Duff. God…I hate them both…

So instead, I would look at my options. Besides, that idea was already taken…

My options included his siblings. But because I had no idea how to get in contact with his punk ass brother I would have to lower myself to going to where Sora works, and hope Marluxia was on leave. Though I highly doubt that.

Marluxia didn't just own two shops, he also worked part time at a music store. HMV to be exact; which I call HIV, but that's another story. The ambience was starting to seep into my pores as I walked into the store. HMV was a short drop off before I headed for Aerith's Floral. No harm in me looking for my first target, right? So that's what I did.

_Target: Sora Bell_

_Searching for Target. _

_Target acquired. _

Now I didn't want to scare the poor kid by just going up to him and being like, "Hey! I want to have sex with your brother, but he's sort of mad at me right now, so I need your help to get him to forgive me!"

Or something along those lines.

So instead, I just walked up to him, somewhere in between the pop and rock section where he was in the midst of putting away some Katy Perry and just stood there, trying to look cool and collective. "Yo"

Now if I were not already a Roxas-aphile I would have totally converted to being a Sora-aphile. I may have loved Roxas's pouty, sexy eyes, but Sora had adorable puppy eyes, because not only were they cute, they were kind, unlike Roxas's eyes that could reverse global warming.

Now I know that I mentioned before about the entire "Yo" factor with my brother, but it seemed the right thing to say at the time, which y'know, I seem to be really bad at judging what to say, and when to say it. The point of the matter is that that simple little "Yo" changed everything. I wasn't saying "Yo" to Sora. Oh no, I was saying "Yo" to fate, to the future. To the beginning of the END. But if that's a little to over dramatic for you forgive me and ignore my entire rant on "Yo"

"HOLY COW BELLS!" What an adequate way of describing surprise.

Loser…

A regular anime would show me, having a large sweat drop from the corner of my head, which is actually quite wrongly placed if you tell me, I mean, _hello, _why would something of that size show up on your head? And why only _one _to continue on the matter? Whatever, I'm getting too into it. Sora. Sora is the prime subject right now and his reaction to my "Yo"

Now let's continue on the "Holy cow bells" reaction…

So… Sora was a cute little bugger, but uh…he wasn't….the brightest crayon in the box. "Uh…Sorry…for scaring you." He was holding onto the revolving fan, his face contorted in fear, but I couldn't help but laugh, because I mean, come on. He was holding onto the _fan_ and it was _spinning_. There's some irony in there somewhere, I just can't point it out right now, which is really sad, because I'm sure that would have made an _AWESOME_ punch line.

It was at that moment that I finally noticed the music playing in the background. _EW_… Some rancid ass Rap song…

After Sora successfully fell from the fan onto his face I was over him like a fangirl over some SasuNaru action. My god my leap from one team to the other has _seriously _screwed up my brain…

"My god don't hurt me!" I don't look THAT terrifying, do I? I mean I was pretty gung ho about striking fear into people, but I needed this little bowl of nerves. "Look, I'm not here to hurt you or anything, I just need…to talk to you. You're Roxas's brother right?" Now was the part where I could have rehearsed or something, 'cause I have no idea what I'm gonna say.

"Oh…you're Axel, aren't you?" That saved some time…except kind of made me freeze over the fact that this little spaz already knew my name.

Sora gave me this look. This…look that made me feel…like he was probing too. Like Aerith did.

He cared.

"Roxas was sort of upset. We need to talk, don't we?" I nodded. 'cause, yeah, this kid was so…I don't know, _mature_, well at least he seemed like it.

Sora lead me to the back room and I instantly felt better. He gave me chocolate, how cool is that? Of course because my mouth was busy chewing on the sweet I couldn't interrupt his rant. Oh clever boy that Sora is, clever, clever boy…EW I sound like a creeper.

"Roxas…has some trust issues, and while he may trust me, he still needs convincing that people won't…hurt him again" Sora was slowly leaning back into himself, like what he was saying I wasn't supposed to know about, so instead I decided to probe this time. "What happened?" Except it sounded more like, "bwat lappen?"

Sora sighed, and cracked his fingers one at a time. _Ewwwwwww_ he does the same this as Demyx…except more so…icky. "Well, he has this thing about woman,"

_DING! _

Alarms started going off in my head, and by that time it was too late, Sora saw my face and was ready to pounce, or spaz, which ever. "NO! NO! NOT LIKE THAT!" Spaz it is. "Well, what about woman?" Sora bit his pouty lips, making them go even more red, and it made my mind reel back to that morning with Roxas, and how my lips had touched those undeniable soft pink _things_—

"Axel?" Whoops. "Wha? Oh right, yeah, sorry," Sora pouted and continued on, which don't get me wrong, it was nice he was telling me all this stuff, but it would be nice if he could just get on with it. "Roxas doesn't like woman. He thinks their weak, or evil, something like that,"

HA! You serious? Oh well…yeah, I guess he is.

00000

_I can help you, but you also gotta help yourself. Show him you care for him. Don't tell him. _

Sora was pretty wise for someone who had the attention span of a goldfish. Gotta admit, he _is _still cute.

When I walked into Aerith's Floral the overwhelming scent of all the flowers wasn't so overwhelming, probably because I had the stupidest grin on my face, but I was seriously happy, it made my face hurt. Aerith noticed my upbeat behavior and smiled; and I saw my Mother again. It was at that point that I had to tell her. So I told Aerith everything. "Oh Axel…I'm sorry to hear that, but I'm happy you're trying to work it out! Good for you! If you need any help come to me, you know that right? Oh, but I'm sure your brother and sister are standing behind you one hundred percent, right?"

Then she started going all…I don't know…"Proud Mother Mode" and, my god, _that _was going to make me cry tears of un-manliness. "Axel. You know about love right?" My instant reaction was "Duh,"

She only smiled. While I was wondering what she was getting at she picked up a watering can and started watering all the plants. She was giving off vibes, I'm telling you. "Love in the sense of today is strange. People say they love someone and they don't really mean it in that sense. It makes the world seem sadder. Love is one of my favorite emotions," Her eyes glazed over. Was she seriously saying this stuff? Aerith could sprout some hard-core philosophical shit. "Love…" She paused and let her hand hover over a yellow daffodil.

"Axel? When you think of love, what does it remind you of? How would you know if you were in love?"

"Uh… I don't know…I think I'm a little to young to know what it is still; but if I had to define it…" I started rubbing my chin. "I would have to define it as something invisible. I don't really know when you feel it though" She smiled and nodded at me. She went to the white and yellow lilies, hovering over them. "When I think of love I see a large field of flowers, and the one you love is just standing there, and you're there too. Or you could be running through a field of tall grass. I think, when you fall in love, you get this weight, and when you're with that person, you just feel lighter."

Looking at Aerith I thought I could see it. The field of flowers, my mother, and then Roxas. He just sprouted up, out of no where, and it hurt.

Aerith turned to me and handed me the watering can with a big smile on her face, "You know when you're in love when you can't stand to see that person anything but happy, and when you're away from that person, it's painful. There the last thing on your mind, and the first thing on your mind. Always" She gestured towards the flowers, that small smile on her face, making her seem more fragile then she really is. I gently touched the lily and watered them, my smile shrinking to something that felt like udder bliss. "Love is strange, but so is everything else, hm?" With her hands behind her back she walked away back into her office while I was left looking at the white and yellow lilies.

I think I understood.

Love was indefinable

But Aerith was pretty damn close.

00000

So…how was that for an ending? I love writing Aerith's and Axel little chats and encounters in the shop. I feel like it just…goes when I write about them. Sorry this took so long. I've been working on my Alice In Wonderland costume and school is a beeotch (-- Obvious excuses). XD I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was hard to write…except that sexy part of course. 3


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **You'll notice a few things this chapter. I changed my writing style slightly, to just experiment, I hope it's okay, I certainly like it, but it may not be me. I hope you'll also notice a few things similar between Axel and Roxas. I actually had fun writing this chapter.

there will only be a minimal amount of Dr. Abrams. I was scared that everyone would stop reading the minute I introduced him.

**Disclaimer: **Something tells me that those people on the phone are _lying _to me.

**Apology: **I'm sorry! There is SO MUCH SWEARING! Roxas has such a potty mouth…He really needs to fix that.

* * *

Day 18

_Riddled with envy I watched him dance with everyone. Everyone _but _me. How could he do that? I thought he liked me. Bull shit. No, it wasn't like I really cared, I actually…I didn't... I turned around and tried to order a drink but as soon as I turned back to the side bar, I saw nothing. _

_Nothing but black. _

"_It's okay Roxas," _

_I turned around, and Axel was there. Fuck. "Roxas, its _okay_" What was okay? What was he talking about? "It's okay Roxas," I raised my eyebrow at him. I started my slow walk to him. His hair was so bright, it contrasted so vividly. His hand reached for my face and stroked it. I lifted my hand and let it touch his. _

_It was warm. _

_Slowly he started reaching down. He was going to kiss me; when he did, not only were my lips warm, but everything else was warmer too. I was happy. I could tell. Axel pulled back and I looked into his eyes. He was smiling, and I couldn't help but share it. We kissed again, but this time more passionate. My hands reached for his neck and I entangled my hands in his hair. His arms circled around me and it almost felt like we were melding together. _

_I opened up my eyes slightly and noticed that the black around us was melting away, and turning into a room. My room. And as if Axel knew, where he was going he started moving us towards the bed. I closed my eyes again and just went with it. My breathing was becoming heavier, and so was his. I gave into the heady sensation and let Axel undress me. _

_I was now void of all clothing, and so was Axel. We fell onto the bed together, making the coils underneath squeal. "Roxas…" He started nipping at my collar, where I let out a small gasp. I let my hands fly to my mouth, and let my eyes squeeze shut; trying not to make any sound. Axel slowly traveled down, nipping and kissing almost everything. When he reached my member, he looked at it and shot his head up at me to smile. I widened my eyes but then shut them tightly again. _

_Then of course, I had to wake up. _

* * *

I woke up, with more then one problem on my hands; or…more in my pants, but whatever, let's not get technical. Not only was I feeling drunk but I was also feeling like something was terribly wrong. I would have been right on that account because as soon as I got up (after the major head rush) my foot tapped something. A beer can, huh? Well then.

So, I had a major hang over, and a bunch of beer cans that needed to be thrown out without my Mother noticing. I leaned down on my bed, and with great disgust, oh and I mean _great _disgust I found a sticky spot.

So, I was hung over, had to get rid of the beer cans, and had to get a new bedspread.

The first thing that I tried to do was dress myself, but it seems that I became a retard, so I stayed in the stiff clothes (With a change of pants though…even if it took me 30 minutes to try and put them on)

I was lucky actually. My mom was down stairs, working on some clients' hair, and Hayner was off getting STD's. I felt shit kicked though. I walked towards the washroom, stumbling over my feet, and tripping over air, because air is just that mean. After crawling to the bathroom, because I was sure it was safer that way, I looked in the mirror. "What the fuck?"

When I looked into the mirror, I thought I was looking at someone completely different. The most noticeable of my features being my eyes. They went from bright blue to dull; rimmed in red, like I was…crying?

No, that's a girl thing.

Men like me do _not _cry.

But, it was sort of hazy, I actually think I was angry. Yeah, that was right, I was crying…because I was angry. And I was angry at _Axel_. That little fucker has been wanting in my pants since he met me! I could tell! And after I'm actually in the mood to be fucked raw, he has a sort of religious epiphany and says that it "_doesn't feel right anymore_" What a load of bullshit!

Fuck, I am such a horny bastard, what is wrong with me?

But, I was…angry…right? Angry that after all that time of making me go crazy, I finally had what was in my grasp, but I tightened my hand to hard, so I killed it…So Axel was in my grasp, but I held on too hard, so I killed whatever chance of me sleeping with him I had. Damnit.

Maybe if I…apologized? No,…it was his fault for making me do what I did. He made me crazy, so it's his fault…oh I don't fucking _know_!

While I was in the midst of banging my head against the porcelain counter, Hayner walked in, looking like the walking dead. "I'm…so sore…from last night," My head was now balancing on the counter top, and I replied back with a stone voice, "I didn't ask," Hayner went to the cupboard and opened it up, taking out the Advil, but by the looks of it, he would need a lot more. Not like, I cared though… I closed my eyes, a headache starting to form. It looks like I would need that Advil too

"There was this…person…and I slept with them…but…when I woke up…" I opened my eyes again, because even though I wasn't really paying attention to Hayner's woes and what not, they sentence still floated through the air and into my ears, and firmly planted its ass on my thoughts. And I noticed…he didn't say "she"

At that point, I slowly lifted my skull, and looked at Hayner as if he had grown a third head. Sorry, that was a penis joke, bad. "Hayner…did you…uh…" You know when you get that awkward feeling. Like when you want to ask someone out, but you know you have no chance of ever even getting in their pants. Or when you want to ask someone if they have any weed, because your really stressed, and you really need some alone time, and you really need to start seein' colours to calm yourself down, and you _really _want to ask, but their _them _and you're _you? _So what do you do?

You leave it.

You leave it like a bloody nose stain on your pillow. You know it's there, but you're just too lazy to do anything about it. You're just to _god damn _ignorant to go off and clean the damn thing! "'Did I…' sleep with a dude? Yes"

"LABWA WAH?!" How come I'm so closet heavy, but Hayner can just up and say that he slept with a dude? God, he was pretty much a hooker. Give him a dime and he'll open up like a book…

"Yeah, I was really drunk, or maybe I'm just saying that so it doesn't seem to bad but…yeah, I…don't think it was that horrible… except for the pain in the rear end, I know how you feel now, huh?" he turned to me and gave me a trade mark smile.

"LABWA WAH?!" I fell on the ground, and noticed that the floor was…incredibly desolate of any colours. "I slept with a dude, and now my ass hurts, so I'm gonna go fall asleep now," Now I've tried to make it none of my business, but seeing as this was coming up rather late in our brotherly relationship, I kind of thought at that moment that I should probe. (Oh my god, I didn't mean probe! I didn't mean probe!)

"Can I…ask…who?" DIVING INTO DANGEROUS TERRITORY! WEE-WOO! WARNING, WARNING! "Seifer"

And just like that, I passed out.

Not fainted. I didn't faint, I simply was so shocked that I…passed out. Fainted is too…feminine

* * *

By the time I had woken up it was going on twelve in the afternoon. No one was home, and I was lying on the couch. The phone was ringing, ringing…,and _ringing_ and – OH GODDAMMIT WOULD _SOMEONE _PICK UP THAT PHONE?!

Of course, I was doomed for everything to go the exact opposite of how I want, so I sighed, rolled my eyes, and sprang to the phone. "Hello?"

"_Oh hey Roxas, it's me, Dr. Abrams" _

Remember when I said I had a therapist? That's him. Dr. Abrams is a cool guy, except for the potty humor, and the fact that he reminds me of Goofy and Captain Kirk.

I spoke back into the receiver, "Hey Doctor, what's going on?"

"_Nothing much, got back from my vacation. But the main reason I called is because I was wondering if you were willing to come in today? I'm sure something of epic proportions must of happened, and you know how much I love to 'hm,' and 'ah' at those situations" _on the other side I could hear his wife yell, "_HAHA! BITCH YEAH! James! James! Look at this word! Twenty points!" _Oh…she was playing scrabble on Crackbook, uh I mean Facebook.

"_HA! Nice! Oh uh, yeah, so, I was thinking maybe twenty minutes? But not in the office, I'm still getting used to small, cramped places. Meet me at Hot Spot," _

"Sure, see yeah there Dr. Abrams,"

* * *

Dr. Abrams and I have known each other for a long time. Ever since I had met him, I've always taken his advice into play. Applied to everything. Except for the potty humor; that I can do without.

When I saw Dr. Abrams sitting at one of the tables I sighed and waved. He gave me this retarded grin that got me looking at him like an idiot, but still made me lift the corner of my mouth, in a form of a smile. I sat down with a loud "plunk" and sighed, happy to have finally reached my destination, despite the fact that I was still terribly hung over. However, Dr. Abrams was happy to burst my bubble by talking.

"So, how's being a delinquent? Full of highs and lows?" I looked at him with a raised brow. Taking notice of his baldhead and its bright gleam. "It's fine. I've been sort of stressed lately, I'm thinking about taking up a hobby, you know, just so I don't loiter outside of stores, like teenagers are so known for doing,"

Dr. Abrams was taking a sip of his coffee, and when he set it back down, he took on a lighter note. Not that he was always on a lighter note, it's just he took a tone of seriousness in there too. He's…able to pull that off somehow… that smug bastard. "Actually I was going to suggest that. I'm thinking photography, you seem like a photography king of guy. Plus, it relives stress, that's a bonus for you, right?" I hated him sometimes.

A coffee was set in front of me by a guy with a Mohawk, who looked far too giddy for his own good. "Anything else sirs?" Doc looked up at the guy and smiled, "Nope, maybe a little world peace, but I don't think you have that on the menu. But if you have anything that could go with my daughters teenage angst that would be nice"

I gaped.

The guy gaped.

And Dr. Abrams just chuckled to himself, and soon the blond faux-hawk dude was laughing too. The guy left, and I took a sip of the coffee. It tasted a little off. I checked the type on the side of it and blanked.

_778-813-8138 _

_- Call me Demyx_

That pissed me off.

But I was not about to go all Drama Queen in a public place. Fuck that.

Chrome Dome (The Doctor) taped his knuckles against that table, "You know what Roxas, and we should collaborate on a song. Teenage Angst with Midlife Crisis, I'm already 46, and you have enough teenage angst that it smells like teen spirit" I was too busy thinking about this "Demyx" to notice Dr. Abram's lingo. Did I know him? Did I…do something to him?

Fingers snapped in front of me, "Yo, me talky, you listen. I was going on a great spiel there" Whoa, holy crap. "Uh, yeah, sorry, I've been sort of distracted lately," He raised his eyebrow and leaned back, his knuckles drumming out a beat on the table. This was starting to get annoying. Really, how could people not notice their own bad habits? "Roxas, I've been avoiding asking this, only because I thought you would go all kami kaze on my ass, but I'm gonna go ahead, and ask anyway." Now it was my turn to raise my eyebrow. Wasn't it his _job _to ask questions that I didn't feel like answering; and were awkward for both parties? He lifted one of his arms and leaned on his hand. Why did he look so relaxed while for the past two weeks I've been on the verge of throwing myself over the Manhattan Bridge?

"Roxas, I have a sneaking suspicion you play for the other team,"

What?

"You think I'm a terrorist?" Okay…note to self, wear less black. Doc looked as if he wanted to run a hand through hair, but because he was bald and everything… Goddamnit, why is it so _shiny?! _

"Like to juggle balls around?" He was crazy. I met his daughter once… but at least she didn't talk in riddles. "Uh, okay, how about…Do you like to jump the fence? No? Um…So four guys walk into a bar—" "Uh…what?"

"You knob. Think about it. I'm saying I think you may be…gay," He didn't say it like it was the bubonic plague or something, he was just hesitant. Okay, so…now what? My therapist knew I was…gay now…

"Well I--" "Look, I have nothing against who you sleep with, and what sex they are. As a therapist I'm supposed to give you advice, not tell you who to date, that's your mothers doing," I let my eyes fall from him, trying make time go backwards by inwardly praying. _I wish he didn't know, I wish he didn't know, I wish he didn't know_. There was nothing else I could do. What would you say to your therapist? Nothing, just go on ahead, up, and shout to the world— Fuck, the entire fucking _universe _and sing "IF YOU WERE GAY! THAT WOULD BE OKAY! 'CAUSE I MEAN HEY! I LIKE YOU ANYWAY!"

He snickered, "Well, I hope that cleared up anything. Do you have an enemy right now that you have a significant like for?" I stopped and looked down into the blackness of the coffee. The person I had a general liking for…was Axel. WHO DIDN'T GIVE ME SEX RAWR! "Yeah…" I looked outside and glared at the growing gray clouds, a few stray rain drops falling. CNN was a liar.

"Oh, you totally want to do the horizontal tango with him don't you?" He laughed into his big hands but I growled. "Please, Doc…" He rubbed his goatee and apologized. We stayed in silence for little while, but Doc just had to but into that too. "Want to talk about it?" My breath caught in my throat for a second. _No, I don't want to talk about it, _but there was no chance of me getting that far. "You don't have too, we can talk about anything else," My breathing was starting to become shaky, and I hated it. I seemed weak, and I hated looking weak in front of people. It showed that I couldn't take care of myself, but I damn well could, without the help of anyone.

I tried not to look up into Doc's eyes. It was enough that he was a great Dad, but he gave advice that just made sense. He became a therapist because he wanted to help people. His daughter always came to him for advice. I knew this because I had actually _met_ them. It was unfair how _sure_ those girls seemed. They fought a lot, but Doc would always have some kind of _solution_ and if _fucking pissed me off_

No one can be that happy without some kind of un-sureness in the backdrop. He gave advice to random people on the street, and people still liked him, and didn't care that he was being nosy. I fucking _hated _him. "I don't know what to _fucking _talk about…" It came out as a whisper, but Doc didn't seem to care, he only smiled. "There's always something," I looked up at his face. He was over weight, and had a large roman nose, and a gleaming head. He was a nice guy. "His name…is Axel," I rubbed the crown of my head, awkward.

"Like the part?"

"Like the part," That I couldn't get out of my head.

* * *

It was relatively hard for me to keep my mind off of Axel. He was…intriguing. Not because of his physical appearance either. He was a lot different. Because I was such a loner, y'know? I was so used to hanging around with chicks, plus Hayner, Sora, Pence. However…they all had an air of…femininity about them. Therefore, that instantly turned me off. Besides I hardly hung out with them anymore anyway.

Okay, the truth is, I didn't…hate women, I just didn't like their personalities. They were bitches. When guys get into fights they brawl it out and get over it after both of them had a nice shiner or two. Girls tried to break you down emotionally. They made you _want _to kill yourself. They were like creatures of the night, and sucked the life out of anything they associated towards. They were the pure essence of _evil_. In addition, no one can deny it, but it sucks that we can't live without them.

The only woman that I have ever been thankful towards was my Mother, and that's only because she gave birth to me.

Am I that bad of a guy? I don't mean to be so sexist, it's just after all that shit that has, well, happened I needed to blame it on someone. After all the stuff that's happened, I noticed that women were the center of it all.

I should have seen it coming. I hated women, yet stayed painfully oblivious to my sexuality. Was I the only one not to notice this? Well…I guess it is my fault. I hate women, and because of that, I started to see no use to them, which turned me gay.

I never really had anything against homosexuals, never. I just never thought about it before. Hayner _looked _pretty dead set on sleeping with everything, and I was happy staying a virgin.

How the hell could I think staying a virgin was _okay _at my age?

Sure, I've… looked at some…stuff, but it never really got to me. I just rubbed it off, like it was normal, so instead I just relied on my hand and got through it. There wasn't any harm. However now that I think about it, I wouldn't be able to tell my Mom. I would be too afraid of her reaction, and even though I try to show that I don't really care, I do love my Mom, and I would hate it if she kicked me out just because I was gay.

There was that entire thing back when I was younger, where I kissed Hayner, but I didn't know any better. My mom was devastated, but was that only because she didn't want Rob to leave? I can only hope it was that. Besides, she's a _hairdresser. _She has to work with gay men day in and day out. Would it be so bad if I were gay too?

However, this also brings up the question why nobody has ever really bothered to ask me that before. Everyone knows I have never dated chicks before. A lot of pretty girls have asked me out plenty of times, I admit, but I would always turn them down. Olette would go up to me and just shake her head, wondering when I was going to clean my act up. Hayner said he thought it was crazy I kept turning all these hot chicks down, so instead he would get to them; I probably wouldn't want to date them after anyway.

I was actually kind if sick of everybody wondering when I was going to get with a girl and after a while they must have realized I was gay, even if _I _didn't realize it.

I was tired. I was tired of it all. I've finally graduated and I had this plan, and, it just collapsed on itself. I don't have any more indifference towards the situation, so maybe that was a bad thing.

Could I really be happy with a different plan? I thought I would grow up with this huge corporation, and everything backing me up. No women, no girl by my side. However, could I still be able to achieve all of that if I was gay? Everyone tended to look down on people if they were homosexual, and they didn't get as many options then if they were hetero. Fuck, maybe I was over analyzing it, and maybe I was looking at it perfectly, but that's the problem; I didn't know.

I was sitting in my room, Hayner on my computer, checking his email, grinning, and probably downloading some kind of porn; well at least that's what I thought when he suddenly laughed. Hayner…doesn't laugh when he watches porn. Don't ask me why. _Please _don't ask.

Something inside of me told me to ask Hayner what he was laughing at, but I tried to ignore it for as long as I could. It worked for about a few more minutes before Hayner laughed again, and I felt like a nosy little brother. Not sister.

I got up off of my bed and leaned over his shoulder. He was on msn, and he was talking to _Seifer_. How did I know? Because the name was "_Ownage of Lamers Inc_," who the hell else would it be? Yeah, I thought so, so shut the fuck up.

Okay, now I felt kind of bad. I was reading his conversation, and, well, I was invading his privacy, no matter how interesting the conversation was.

Right when I decided I should turn back Hayner decided to turn, and we were facing each other. I thought I had been caught, but Hayner saw to it differently. "Interested in my secret homosexual life Roxas?" I coughed violently, and fell on my ass. Shut up, it's not that funny.

Hayner, (much to my displeasure) laughed at my misfortune, but stopped right after. "Sorry, did I _surprise _you?" He raised his eyebrow at me, and gave me a freaky smirk "I didn't think anything really _surprised _you. Like…_SURPRISE BUTTSEX_, y'know? You would be all like 'hm, ho' and shit,"

It was at this point I yelled out in a plethora of swears, of course ending of with a mundane, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Which by now I was sure Hayner was used too. I'm sure I was. Hayner simply shrugged a big smile on his face that I couldn't help but scowl at. Why was he so _happy? _He was _gay _(okay, bisexual, but for arguments sake, lets just _go with it_) and the possibilities of him getting his dream job was now slim to none. And slim just fucking left _town_.

I took the opportunity to scowl some more, because lets face it, I don't remember ever wearing any other expression; I was sure my face was stuck. Just like that. A scowl. I scared children probably. It doesn't really matter, I don't like kids anyway. Stupid little wankers always screamed and cried to get what they want, and they _cried _when they got their hair cut. Stupid little—"Dude, chill, just poking fun at yeah,"

I kept that scowl on my face. I wore it for about two more hours, until my face hurt. I was sitting on the sofa when I heard someone knock at the door. Who the fuck knocks on our door? They know no one else lives here, and it's not like we're going to get _angry_. Everyone thinks that nobody lives on top of "Bangs for the Memories" anyways(Why did my mom name it that? Why, for god sakes, _why?_) just a bunch of storage.

Hayner called from his bedroom. "Hey Roxas, could you get that? It's probably Seifer!" Why would he ask me to get the door for a scum bag? It's like asking the nerd to keep an eye on the unreleased version of Metal Gear Solid, but then came Hayner's voice, "Don't you dare slam the door in his face, or not open it up at all!" I thought for a second and looked outside, and scowled (once again) at the warm summer rain. Fuck Hayner, Fuck Seifer, Fuck CNN, Fuck Pink Haired Psychos, and Fuck Portentous Red Heads.

I opened the door.

Seifer waltzed in and took a look around before turning back to me, a pompous smirk on his bastardized lips "Hey there runt, where's Blondie?" The scowl was still on my face, and this time I think it actually was stuck.

"He's getting ready," He nodded, but not before letting his pompous smirk grow into a full out pompous smile. Fuck Hayner. "So, what's going on runt?" General silence followed after that, that I was more then happy keeping, because there was no way in fucking hell was I going to talk Seifer if I could avoid it, but then stupid, beanie wear _ass _face ruins the silence I was so fond of. "Whoa," he put up his hands, in a mock demeanor of a shield, "Fine then, give me the cold shoulder, at least I know who's getting some and who isn't" Fuck Seifer. Said blond haired asshole turned around planted himself onto _my _spot, and made himself comfortable, and I started wondering if a foot up his ass was _just _as comfortable, because my foot was just _itching _to find out. I looked outside and noticed the _big, fat _raindrops started pelting at the window, almost like they were dying to get in. I realized I was going to have to take the trash out in _that_. Fuck CNN.

Maybe I could wait, but the smell…was starting to seep into the couch, and as much as I really wanted to play the dead dog, and maybe actually die, I wasn't going to pussy out of taking out the garbage, fucking no way. "All right, lets go," Hayner and Seifer left, with nothing more then a whisper of a goodbye that hung in the air, with no real feeling in it. I sighed and decided to get on with my fucking chores. Or chore, seeing as the apartment always seemed to be immaculate.

I pulled on a black and white stripped hood that smelled like pot, but shrugged it off. When I got outside I was dragging the garbage, and trying to take out the insanely large bag and open the dumpster was a starting to get a little morosely complex. I let the garbage sit for a second while I wiped my bangs out of my face. This was starting to irk me, and I was starting to get really smelly. _EW_.

"Like a little help?" A boisterous voice from behind me shook me out of my thoughts. I turned around, making my hair whip into my face. The scowl that I was evidently wearing before, was back. And with a vengeance. When my hair had grudgingly done what I wanted to, which was get out of my face, I took note of the person standing in front of me. A smile on his face, almost as if he was _enjoying _the impromptu rain. The faux-hawk dude. Demyx.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Wait, was he a stalker? A fucking _stalker?!_ Not again… Idiot Number Four was smiling still. He walked over and lifted the lid of the dumpster and deposited the garbage away. I kept my eyes on him. He was still smiling, and I wanted to slap it off his face. Maybe do a cliché Chuck Norris Roundhouse kick that would only be half as cool as the real thing.

"Demyx, though I think you already knew that. Just thought I would stop and say hi or something." I growled, "Well?"

"Hi" Goofy grin and all.

There were times in my life I really wanted to grab a knife and just stab someone in the leg. But I told myself I was over that, and that this blond was a man, and no matter how fruity he may have been, he was not the blond bimbo that had fucked up my head. No matter how much their smiles reminded me of each other. My mind worked on a different wave length then other, how I knew this I didn't know, but I figured it out by looking at Demyx's smile, and, as if like magic, I could see it in his smile. He knew Axel.

Demyx noticed my expression, but instead of getting the hint to go away, he simply shrugged and put his hands in his pockets, and then proceeded to teeter on his feet, rocking back and forth. He was feeling awkward. Or at least trying to figure out his next sentence. This was funny, because this Demyx didn't look like the kind of guy to think about something before he spoke it. "I'm sorry you don't like Marluxia" Fuck Pink Haired Psychos.

I growl in response to Demyx's apology. "You shouldn't be apologizing for someone else," And I instantly think of Axel. Demyx head shoots up, and I can see the slope in his exuberant expression. The shine in his eyes dull, and the glow he has is gone. The rain is no longer a part of him, it simply falls on him. We stay like that for a while. Simply not knowing what to say. Him obviously plowing through his thoughts, trying to sort them out, much like the same way I was doing. I was trying to put my thoughts in order, maybe even make a coherent sentence. No such luck.

Demyx wipes his hair out of his face. The gel is starting to wash away. Without me knowing it I look into his eyes. They're somewhere in between green and blue, I can't figure it out yet, I can't help but see the child-like innocence in his eyes. It's different, nothing like I've ever seen before. I look away. I don't like his eyes.

I notice that I'm soaking now, and the rain isn't letting up anytime soon. For the first time in a long time I'm scared. "You're eyes are different," Those words spoken take me out of my reverie. I look up towards Demyx. "How do you figure that?" My sarcasm is starting to burn on my own tongue. It's cutting, but doesn't do anything towards the blond in front of me. I'm guilty now. "They keep changing,"

I grope for some sense in that. Change was a welcome factor in many aspects, in many engaging ways; the way he said it made me shudder. We stay like that for seconds longer. I find myself wanting to run. Any direction, but just away from this blond who had far to many prying thoughts and observations for his own good. "They're like Axel's," I freeze. All my mental cogs have stopped turning and I find myself not being able to curse Axel. I grant this as Demyx's fault.

He turns slightly, his face only a quarter view, "Bye…" He walks out of sight. I find humor in the fact that instead of cursing Axel, I start cursing towards myself, "Fuck Blond Haired, Blue Eyed Self-Centered Bastards"

It stops raining, and the sun slowly starts to shine through the clouds. It smells nice.

And I hate it.

00000

Roxas…is a pessimistic little bastard isn't he? Whoa, and who else can pull it off? No one but Roxas! Uh…I totally changed the style towards the end. The beginning was obviously a little more light-hearted (but not without the hateful sarcasm), that is until the end. This is probably due to the fact that when I was so close to the end I stopped and started reading some of Casey V.'s amazing work. Damn, that girl can _write. _I am totally jealous.

So this also means that my writing style is undoubtedly going to change. Again. XD HAVE FUN!


End file.
